About Last Night
by Pari
Summary: After a night of drinking Ororo finds she has a strange bedfellow:
1. Default Chapter

I awoke with a numbing sensation caressing my entire body. Goddess what happened? I couldn't remember anything, not that my head would let me anyway. All that I could think of, all that was there was the numbness. It was in my head, my mouth, throughout my body. I moved to roll over, but found that I couldn't. At this point fear had definitely set in. It was as if I were being held down. I struggled harder and that's when it happened…the unthinkable.

"Lay still darling, before you wake up more then you bargained for, unless you're ready for round six." An unmistakable voice spoke out in the darkness. Then realization started setting in. A very heavy arm, causally draped across me, was holding me down. My body was numb from a night of 'body banging', as Rogue called it. And that a man was in bed with me, and that man was...

"LOGAN!" I yelled as I bolted upright in the bed. "What are you doing in here?" I asked him and I could see even in the darkness that he was nonchalantly sitting up, leaning on his elbow with his head in his hand. He was so arrogant, so smug, so very Logan. "No I don't want to know, just get out. Before anyone sees you!"

"Sees, me? Darling you keep screamin like that they won't have ta see me ta know we're in here, nor have much imagination ta figure out what we're doing in here." He stated as he pulled a cigar from somewhere and lit it up. "Besides, this is my room, so if anyone's going to be gettin out..."

"Oh Goddess." I groaned as I threw my feet over the side of the bed, clutching the sheet across me. "Fine where are my clothes?" He reached across me to turn on the light. In his closeness, I noticed that he didn't smell as strongly as he usually did, then it dawned on me that this was because I had his scent all over me, as if I had bathe in it. And I swear when his hairy arm brushed my body as he reached out, I got wet. Really wet and he must have smelt my musk, for he chuckled and made a low growl in my ear. When he turned on the light I jumped from the bed and from his touch. No it was actually more of a leap, like something hot had touched me. I moved from the bed in search of my garments, only to be yanked back. I turned to look into Logan's face, as he smirked at me.

"My sheets stay on tha bed, I don't like dragging them around on the floor."

"And just how am I suppose to get my clothes." I demanded growing more mad by the second, and the lightning flashing out the window could attest to that.

"They're right in front of ya darling, and I'm not keepin ya from them. It's a little late for bein shy. There aint a part of that body I don't know now."

"Fine!" I hissed at him and turned back around, dropping the sheet. I moved around the room to gather my clothes, which had been thrown everywhere. This allowed Logan a full view of my assets, all of them in fact.

"Maybe you should hurry with that 'Ro" Logan said from the bed.

"Why you've had your way with me and now you're kicking me from your bed?" I asked as I picked up my last piece of clothing.

"Naw, that aint it." I then turned to question what it was exactly, and to get answers as to what had happened earlier, that brought me here in his room, and his bed. I was shocked to see that he was up, standing now near the bed, and he was fully erect. "I just don't know how much of you wiggling your ass I can take." He said in a near growl. It frightened me, and not just the tone of his voice, but also the look in his eyes. But what scared me most of all. No, what absolutely terrified me was his erection. I had never in my life seen such a creation. It instantly fascinated me, 'How could it be so unnaturally huge?' 'How had Logan hidden it in those tight jeans he always wears, and where did he hide it?' 'How had it fit inside me?' The nagging ache coming from between my legs told me that it near hadn't fit. "If ya leaving 'Ro, now would be good, cause if ya don't, now, I don't think I'll be able to let ya." Logan stated in a pant. He had crouched some as if he were about to pounce on me, and his breathing had noticeable increased. I hurriedly pulled my shirt over my head, not caring that I still held my bra in my hand. Then I slipped into my skirt, everything else I scooped up in my arms. I rush to the door. As I reached for the knob, he was on me, pressing into me, pushing me into the door. His nearness scared me yet excited me too. I didn't think I could bear another bout with him, the burning sensation between my legs and the pain in my thighs told me this, but Goddess help me, I wanted to find out. I could feel his breath on my neck; it was so hot I'd swear it was burning me. "Ya sure you wanna go darlin, cause the scent you're giving off says otherwise."

"Logan," I said with a weak squeaky voice. It was hard to talk with him so close up on me, and with his hard cock pressing into my back. "I don't recall what we did here last night..."

"Then let me show you," Logan said, pressing his cock deeper into my back. I had to bite my lip hard to keep from moaning in pleasure. Something told me that if I had done that there would no turning back, and he would have taken me right against the door.

"Logan, please." I whined. It was a plea for him to stop and for him to continue, for him to leave me alone, and to be inside me, deep inside me. He must have sensed my conflict and confusion, for he back off some.

"You should go now 'Ro." His voice almost sounded wound as if the mere words coming from his mouth pained him. I turn to him his eyes were downcast. I reached out to him, but he backed away further.

"Logan, I..."

"Go! NOW!" He roared, panting heavily. Looking into his eyes I could see that Logan was battling with his animal side, the Wolverine, and the latter was winning. So, I quickly turned and opened the door to leave. "Hurry 'Ro and lock yer door." Logan said as I closed the door behind me. I surely took heed in his words, as I bolted up to my room and locked the door behind me, and I even secured a chair under the knob. I knew that neither the lock nor the chair could really keep Wolverine out, if he wanted in. And I spent the rest of the night lying in my bed waiting for him to kick in the door and ravage me. Silently praying that he would. Needless to say it was a very long and restless night.

* * *

**Next morning, in the Kitchen**

* * *

I had arrived late, at least later then my usual time. As soon as I entered the room all eyes fell to me, and I silently groaned. Goddess did they know what had happened last night between me and...LOGAN! My eyes quickly shot up and scanned the room in search of him, and then there he was leaning against the counter, staring at me.

"Good morning Ororo," The professor was the first to speak.

"Good morning, Professor, everyone." I said as I made my way to my usual seat. I had to pass Logan to reach it, and I did so without making any eye contact, yet I could feel him watching me.

"Are you feeling ok, Storm?" Jean questioned as everyone else fell back into their conversations they had stopped upon my entrance into the room, all except Logan who never joined in on the banter. He just leaned against the counter sipping at his coffee, while watching me.

"Yes Jean, why do you ask?" God I hope she couldn't tell. That she wasn't reading something in me.

"No reason really, it's just unusual for you to be the last one to breakfast." Jean stated as she went back to eating her eggs.

"Yeah what de you and Logan do afer we lef for dee party, chere?" Gambit questioned with its usual sexual undertones, which was classic Gambit. But today it was hitting too close to home.

"Nothing," I said curtly and picked up some eggs on my fork and crammed them into my mouth.

"Relly, cus when I found dos empty vodak and scotch bottles, Gambit Figa you two had a good ole time, no?" I nearly chocked on the eggs I was eating; one, because all eyes were now going from me to Logan, two, I was stunned that we drank bottles of vodka and scotch, no wonder I didn't remember anything, and three, the memories had finally hit me. Last night the crew, including the professor had gone to a banquet, and I decided not to go, wanting to grades some papers. Logan just didn't want to have to wear a tux, so he stayed home too.

"Knock it off Gumbo!" Logan warned, hoping to kill the awkward moment, but it was too late. The memories of the previous night began to play within my head.

* * *

_**(Flashback)**_

* * *

_I Remember I had been sitting in my class grading papers as I said I would, when I heard a crash coming from towards the kitchen. I stood and set off to investigate. I knew Logan was the only one in the mansion, but I feared what it was that he was doing. Upon entering the kitchen I was taken aback by the devastation before me. "Logan?"_

_"Hmp..." Was all that he said, so I knew he was there, but where I was not sure._

_"Are you ok my friend?" I asked stepping over the pots and pans scattered about the floor. "Were we under some kind of attack, and why didn't the alarms go off?"_

_"Naw, I just got hungry." Logan said as he finally stood up from getting something from the lower cabinets. "Came down to fix a snack."_

_"A snack, all this is due to you making a snack?" I asked looking around, placing my hands on my hips, showing my disapproval, not that he gave a damn._

_"Yep." He answered gruffly. "Want some?" He said with his back to me now, as he turned his focus back to the stove. I moved in closer, leaning over to see what is was that he was cooking. It looked to be some kind of stir-fry, and it looked good. Seeing that I hadn't eaten anything since breakfast I eagerly accepted the offer, and moved to retrieve two plates from the cupboard._

_"I'm sure it must be wonderful, if it took such a disaster to create it." I said as I handed him the plates._

_"Don't worry 'Ro I'll clean it up. I had trouble finding some things." I smiled at him it was typical Logan. We had sat down to a delightful dinner, with pleasant conversation. When we finished dinner we both set about cleaning the kitchen and continued our chatting. We had finished our task in no time, and had actually enjoyed it, talking and laughing. Logan laughing, now that's something one doesn't see every day._

_"Well, thank you Logan for the delicious dinner and conversation." I said as I made my way to the door, off to finish my paperwork._

_"Whoa darlin, where ya goin?" Logan called to me, and I stopped and turned. I looked at him with questioning eyes. "We haven't had a drink yet. A dinner like that aint complete without a drink to top it off." Logan said with a smirk. I bit my bottom lip as I thought about it for a moment. Logan must have seen my conflict cause he began to nudge me further. "Ah, come on Goddess, come down here with the mortals for awhile." There was that word, that phrase he knew I didn't like for him to reference me to, 'Goddess'. I glared at him._

_"Logan, I have told you that I am not a Goddess. Can you not see that I am simply a woman, and one that has no problem having a drink or two," I said as I walked back to him with my arms folded in annoyance. He grabbed a bottle of vodka from under the sink, and lead the way to the game room, which housed the TV and Stereo. Logan poured the first drink into the glasses I had grabbed on the way out of the kitchen. I quickly gulped down the drink, wanting to hurry up and leave._

_"Whoa, ya might want to slow down 'Ro, or you'll regret it later." Logan said as he himself swallowed his drink in one gulf._

_"I've told you Logan I can handle my drink." I stated a little pissed that he thought of me as some prima donna. "Pour me another." I said as I smacked my cup on the table in front of him. He gave a devilish grin, loving my challenge, as he filled my glass again. Within an hour's time we were both feeling the effects of the alcohol, my self more so then Logan thanks to his healing factor._

_"Yes I can see that." Logan said as he sat on the floor across from me, leaning against the sofa's leg. He stared down as if he saw something on the floor and was concentrating to see what it was. I, who was now sprawled out on the floor, turned to him and sluggishly leaned up on my elbow, my hair sitting wildly about my face._

_"What are you talking about Logan? You are drunk my friend." I said with a giggle._

_"You're a woman." Logan continued. I burst into laughter and looked down my shirt._

_"Yep, so I am."_

_"So, yea I can see that you're a woman. I'd have ta be blind and without any senses not ta notice." I then realize that he was answering an earlier question I had asked._

_"Well you sure don't act like you know. I could probably walk in front of you naked and you wouldn't even bat an eyelash."_

_"I wouldn't test that theory if I were you darlin." Logan said with a grunt as he finished off his drink._

_"Oh puh-leez, Logan! Everyone knows that the only woman you notice in this house is a gorgeous redhead." I said and then lift my own glass to finish off my drink, finding that the glass was empty._

_"Is that a fact?"_

_"Yes." I said as I frowned down into my glass, missing my liquid lover. I hadn't seen Logan moving towards me. At least not until he was lying right in front of me, his face right near mine._

_"The fact of tha matter is, that yes Jean is a very beautiful woman, no doubt about it, but she aint the only one I've noticed in this house." Logan said as he reached out and pushed several strand of my sliver hair from my face. I'm holding my breath at this point, reveling in his touch._

_"She's not?" I asked in a near whisper._

_"Nope." Logan whispered back as he leaned in closer. So close his nose was brushing mine, and then...Logan kissed me. It was soft and sweet at first. This totally stunned me for I had never suspected nor expected that Logan could be so gentle. He broke the kiss and we just sat breathing each other's air. I knew he was giving me a chance to stop this before it got so far that he couldn't stop even if I wanted him to. I didn't move, oh I was scared but more than that I was lustful. I wanted him, Goddess help me. And judging by the look in Logan's eyes he too felt the same as I. "I won't blame ya if you want ta go, 'Ro." Logan said not moving an inch as his breathing became more like panting. "But if yer going, you better do it now, 'cause this is tha only chance I'm givin ya." My own breathing increased at the tone of his voice, its brutal and cold undertone. Part of me wanted to run from him, but I stayed. A voice in my head screamed, 'You fool, this is Logan, the Wolverine, your friend.' Yet I ignored that voice. Suddenly Logan grabbed at me, grasping my head in his heads as he devoured my mouth with his. This time it was more fevered and rushed. I couldn't breath and I didn't mind. I got so lost in him, the taste of him, the feel of his rough stubbled face rubbing against my face, and the smell of cigar and old spice. Now my hands were not idle, I found my hands had a mind of their own as they shamelessly roamed over Logan body and his crotch. It seemed that the alcohol had not dull his senses for he was quite excited, and it seemed painfully so._

_"Snikt!" I felt cold steel against my belly. "Don't move, darlin." Logan warned into my mouth, never breaking our heated kiss. I pushed at him now. For the first time fear gripped at me as my senses regained focus._

_"No, Logan please not like this." I pleaded. At my words Logan rolled onto his back and began sitting up. I did not know if he was mad at me, or thought me a tease for taking him so far then stopping. I lay on my back still trying to catch my breath and my bearings, but not for long. Logan reached down and yanked me up by my wrist. He scooped me up into his arm and headed out of the room and towards the staircase. I eyed him questioningly, about to protest. "I gave ya yer chance ta leave, and I also told ya I wasn't givin ya another one." I bit back my words as I heard the seriousness in his voice. Even his movements, taking the stairs two at the time, and the way he stared ahead, focused on his destination told me there was no going back._

_We arrived at his room, which he opened and strode inside of, still carrying me. He kicked the door shut, and I looked over his shoulder at the fading light coming from the hallway, as if I were looking at my last sunrise, knowing that nothing was going to be the same between Logan and I again. The only light within the room was coming from the moon, which could be seen through the window above the bed, illuminating it. Logan moved to the bed, sitting me upon it, and then he moved back into the darkened shadows of the room. My state of intoxication was nearly gone now, replaced with exciting fright. I sat on the bed looking into the darkness that Logan had retreated into, straining to see him. I knew that he could see me, and that he was watching me, but he said nothing. After a moment, he struck a match and lit a cigar; the burning end told me that Logan sat in the far corner. "Get undressed." He commanded. I sat a moment, staring in the direction of the burning light, dumbfounded at his words, not sure if I had heard him right. "Unless you wanna do it my way." 'Snikt!" I swallowed hard, my mouth dry. I was scared but I'd never felt more a live. He wanted me to stripped for him, and I really wanted to give him a show._

_With shaky hands I fumbled with the buttons on my blouse, undoing each one and then letting the blouse fall from my shoulders and onto the floor. I looked at the red glow coming from the burning cigar. I wonder what he is thinking, but I was too afraid to ask, to shy. I reached for the hook on the front of my bra, unhooking it and letting it too fall from my body. I hugged myself to cover my nakedness, it was odd since I have never been afraid to show myself as bear as the day I was born, but I felt as if a spotlight were on me. That unnerved me a bit._

_"Don't hide darlin, ya aint got nut'in to be ashamed of. Nut'in at all." Logan spoke. I looked in his direction using his compliment as encouragement. I stood and remove my skirt and panties, both settled at my feet. I took a moment to kick them away. "Lay back on the bed." Logan's guff voice spoke out again, commanding. I wanted to protest and question, but then thought better of it for I could hear him getting up, and so I swiftly laid back and rested my head on his pillow. I looked up at the full moon, which shone through the window overhead. Calloused fingers touched my belly, stunning me and sending such an electric shock throughout my body. I moaned a little, and then I heard Logan's chuckle. "Hold on 'Ro, you aint felt nut'in yet." He advised, and I looked down at him but he was still partially hidden in the darkness at the end of the bed. I longed to look at him to see the emotions in his eyes, to see if he was as aroused and excited, and terrified as I was. His fingers moved up my body to my breast, where they squeezed and pinched the nipples. I bite my lip from the pain that shot through my breast but I wanted it, welcomed it. Soft kisses trailed the path that Logan's fingers had taken, stopping at my breast. Logan suckled and nipped my breast giving me the most indescribable ecstasy I have ever known. I moaned freely now, thrashing my head from side to side upon the pillow as I arched my back, leaning into Logan's mouth, raking my own fingers in his hair. Logan rose from me a little and sniffed the air and for a moment I'm gripped with fear, wondering if the others had returned home early from the party._

_"What is it?" I asked and was answered with near blinding pain. "Ahh!" I cried out, but not so loud to alert anyone who may have been in the mansion. After a moment I realized that Logan had thrust two of his fingers inside me, and then pulled them out to suck my juices from them. It was then that I knew that I wanted this; I wanted him without restrictions, without question, and without regrets. I whimpered softly as the burning ache settled between my thighs, waiting, longing for what he would do next. I felt Logan leave the bed, and I whimpered more. At first I thought maybe he felt upset for having hurt me and I wanted to tell him, 'Don't stop, it's ok. I want you to be rough with me.' When he crawled back on the bed and atop me, totally naked, I smiled and entangled my arms and leg around him. He knew he had hurt me, and he didn't care. In fact I think a part of him, that animal side, the Wolverine, liked hurting me just a little. My fear and arousal at this point was overwhelming, and the thunder and frequent flashes of lightning outside showed it. I gripped my hands into a tight fist, trying to contain my screams. I wasn't sure what was scaring me more my thoughts of what he was going to do to me, or the thoughts that he would be too gentle. Goddess help me, I didn't want him to be gentle or kind. I needed the Wolverine, I wanted him, and so I called to him. "Wolverine."_

_He growled into my neck at hearing that name. "Don't," Logan said. I wasn't sure at first of what he meant. Did he not like the way I clung to him, bit at his shoulder, raked my nails across his flesh. "Don't call me that."_

_"Why not? It's a part of who you are, and I want you, all of you." I whisper huskily into his ear, licking it as I finish. I'm amazed by my brazen behavior. I had grown resolved in the fact that Logan was going to take me. He would have me no matter how frightened I was at the thought, no matter how hard I cried, or how hard I fought him. So I would enjoy every sweat drenched moment of it. "Wolverine." I said again and he growled again as he roughly grabbed my arms, pinning them above my_  
_head._

_"'Ro, you don't know what your messin wit darlin. I don't wanna hurt you, and I can't promise that I won't. You've seen the berserker rage."_

_"Yes, I have during combat with an enemy. Look at me Logan do I look like your enemy." He looked down at me and I can see the lust grow stronger in his eyes and the twitching in his jaws told me that Wolverine was fighting to get out, he just needed a little help. So, I reached down and grasped his thick, rock hard cock, gently and lovingly stroking it, and beckon to him again. "Make love to me Wolverine. I want you to take me and make me yours." That's when it happened, the animal was let loose, Goddess help me, what had I gotten myself into?_

_"Grrahhh!" Logan let out an animal cry. He roughly yanked at my hips pulling me down into a more accessible place. I could see the urgency in him, in his eyes, and his hands. When he ripped my legs open, I thought that maybe I had made the wrong choice in awaken the Wolverine, who was now totally in control. Yet I dared not say anything, but held onto him determined to ride it out. Then it came, in one swift motion, so quick I had not prepared myself for it._

_"AHHHH!" I let out a curdling scream as searing pain tugged at my womb. GODDESS HELP ME! I had never in my life felt such horrific agony, and I thought it would never end. I collected my thoughts enough to realize that Logan had entered me with great force, and to my anguish, he had only gotten the head of his cock in. it was obvious to me at this point that this man was not meant to fit me, but it didn't defer him from trying. He pushed further, deeper. "AHHHH!" I cried out again, my tears flowing freely, and in my terror I pushed and pulled at him, wanting, no, needing relief. But he gave none, harder and harder he pushed and I found myself on the brink of passing out. The winds outside had begun to howl and the rain thrashed against the mansion with great force, as if moving with Logan's thrusting. Then suddenly I think both Logan and I left the realms of sanity._

_"Ahhh!" We both yelled but this time it wasn't in pain or conflict, but in pure and complete ecstasy. Logan had reached the boundaries of my womb, and this time it was the pleasure of it that was unbearable._

_It was like a tidal wave, building and building incredibly beautiful and terrifying. Then it crashes upon you and just when you recover it builds again, and starts the cycle over again. And by the Goddess it is magnificent! I had never felt such...I can't even put it into words, but I was feeling it, and Logan was causing it. We were both in the thralls of it, clinging to one another as the waves overtook us both. It seemed everlasting, but it subsided, leaving us still clinging to each other, our breaths ragged, and our bodies soaked with our sweat. It was so surreal, this place I now stood in, a place where there was no fear nor hurt, and no sounds just utter bliss and the warmth of being loved, and I bathed in it, never wishing to leave. I was so lost I hadn't heard Logan speaking to me, nor did I feel the strikes across my cheeks, as he smacked me._

_"'Ro? "Ro darlin can you hear me, did I hurt you?" Logan said as he leaned over me, staring down. I blinked as he came back into view. I smiled at him, finding the look of concern in his eyes endearing._

_"No, you did not hurt me." I said. "Much," He smiled at this._

_"Good." Logan said as he leaned down and gently kissed my lips, before he could pull back I grabbed him and held him to me, deepening the kiss. He shifted his weight, rolling us on our sides as so he could hold me. I then realized that he was still inside me and still quite erect. I pulled back from him and stared in amazement and wonderment. Logan just smiled at me and began kissing my neck._

_"I'll play nice this time, promise," He mumbled as he slowly swirled his hips and thrust into to me further. I gasped a little, my walls still strained to contain him completely, but this time there was not as much pain and much more intensified pleasure. I slowly moved with him and it was so sweet and slow. Logan held me close and I swear he was purring in my ears. Oh this was heaven..._

* * *

"Storm?" A female's voice spoke in my head, Jean? My eyes fluttered as I focused in on the red-haired woman sitting beside me. She was watching me with great concern. "Are you Ok? You drifted off there for a second."

"Yes Jean I am fine." I said slightly embarrassed that I had gotten so carried away with my thoughts of the night before. She smiled at me warmly, but there was something else there. Oh my, had she picked up some of my thoughts? She must have seen some terror in my eyes for she placed her hand on mine and spoke in my mind.

((It's ok old friend, I didn't see much.)) She smiled and I smiled back. ((But it looked like you were enjoying yourself.)) I chuckled a little at this.

"I can't believe you're laughing. I know some girl swoon when guys fight over them, but really Storm I thought you'd be pissed off by it." Scott spoke as he sat beside Jean. I looked at him confused and then I looked before me to find the table was a mess, not to mention the entire kitchen. All the students were gone as well as the professor. Only Gambit sat across from Jean, Scott, and myself, and he was nursing a black eye, bloodied nose and mouth.

"What happened?" I asked and got a dumbfounded look from Gambit.

"Your boyfriend attack Gambit, Chere." Gambit said as he took some ice from his glass and placed it in a napkin, which he then placed to him mouth. "That Wolverine is a sensitive guy, no?" I looked from Gambit to Jean for a more detailed explanation.

((Gambit made a remark about getting you drunk, and what he'd do once you were intoxicated. Logan flipped out and, well just look around.)) My eyes widened a little. I was shocked, why would Logan have gotten so mad, almost possessive like? I smiled a little despite myself. I had to go find him and talk with him.

He was where I expected him to be. I watched from the control room as he ripped through the drones like they were nothing. I watched in awe at this man so filled with rage, stunned at how just the night before he had been so gentle, so careful, so in control with me. With in seconds the room was riddled with mutilated and decapitated drones, and Logan sat amid it sweat drenched and panting.

"Computer end program." He grunted and the drones disappeared from the room. I made my way down to him. He knew I was there even before I opened my mouth to speak, but he never looked up at me or gave any indication to my presence.

"Do you feel better now?" I asked knowing full well that his appetite hadn't been satisfied, no the only thing that would do that at this point would be him gutting Remy. Logan simply grunted again never looking at me. "Want to tell me what happened?"

"You should know darlin you were sitting right in the middle of it." Logan finally spoke but remained in his zone.

"Yes, but my mind was elsewhere at the time." This got his full attention as he now stared up at me with questioning eyes. "I was remembering a few things about last night, the dinner and the drinking."

"And you're having regrets? I guess you can blame it all on the alcohol, if it makes you feel any better. Just tell yourself and others that I took advantage of ya."

"No, that is not what..." I spoke with a sudden panic, Goddess I did not want him thinking that I thought what we did was a mistake or that I regretted it, for I did not. Yet on the other hand it would make things much more easier if we played that hand, we had blamed it on intoxication and then just pretended like it never happened, never would happen again. But I knew deep down that I wanted it to happen again and again. "I was just remembering, not regretting. What we did is done." I say simple. I never saw the anger flash on his face, did not prepare for the swift move he made, that pinned me beneath him, not until I was staring up at his raging eyes and snarling face.

"So, that's tha game 'Ro', Wam Bam , isn't that suppose to be my line? Got news for ya darlin, it aint that easy. I warned you that you were playing with fire last night, but you wanted to be the big girl, and even though it burnt you wanted to keep on playing. Well the game's still on." He said in a near growl, which frightened and excited me all at once. I look up at him baffled truly hunting for words. "It aint over, we aint over." He said *Snikt* retracting a single claw from his hands. My eyes grow larger, not for fear that he might hurt me, I knew better. No, my fear was at the realization that he planned on taking me again right on the floor of the danger room.

"Logan," I exclaimed in a pleading tone that he seemed to disregard as he begun to cut my blouse from my body. "You cannot, we cannot...not here?" I said with wide eyes as he moved to my skirt, carefully reaching under it and cutting away my panties. "What if someone comes in...sees?"

"Computer, security override, password 'Silverfox'."

"Acknowledge security override, what is your command Logan?" The automated voice asked.

"Lock down the danger room and the control booth."

"Locking down Danger room and control booth." The voice repeated as the computers shut down and the lighting dimmed.

"Logan," I protested pushing at him a bit, he simply grasped my wrists and pinned my hands above my head, using one hand to keep me there. With his other hand he move back under my skirt, and before I could protest further, he rammed two fingers inside me. "Goddess!" I yell as a hot pain now seared through my still swollen walls. I bit my lips and watched through my now tear filled eyes as Logan pulled out a bit before again forcefully pushing back inside me. I whimpered, looking up at his stone cold face, dangerous eyes which glared at me. His fingers left me and I sighed in relief sobbing at his bruteness and the pain that now racked my core. I moved, trying to roll away from him not realizing he had not finished. He slammed me back against the stone floor and I did not protest, but complied as he yanked up my skirt, biting my bottom lip as he pushed his engorged cock into me, swiftly, painfully. I squeezed my eyes shut now tasting the blood in my mouth, pouring from my split lip, which I was biting hard. As his pace quickened at almost inhuman stealth and speed, he buried his face into my neck and growled. He released my hands from the death grip he had had them in, and entangled his fingers in my hair. He yanked roughly at my hair, causing me to yelp and pushing my head back to expose my neck.

"Mine." Logan grunted repeatedly, in step with his unyielding thrusts. I remained still allowing him to rage on within me, though I felt as if I were being torn apart. I cried openly now as both the pleasure and the pain became too much to bare.

"Ahhhhhggg...Mmmmmmmm!" I screamed and moaned all at once. It felt like he was trying to kill me, to rip me apart, and at the same time it was unlike any ecstasy I had ever known. As if with a mind of it's own, my hips began to grind and thrust, matching Logan's blow for blow. I clawed for my release, scratching his back and biting his shoulder and neck, needing to end the exquisite torture that now exhumed from me.

"Mine, mine..." Logan continued his grunts as I clung to him for dear life.

"Yes, yes..." I moaned. My head thrashed about on the floor my now damp hair clinging to my sweaty chest and neck. And then suddenly before it came to me what was occurring what I was giving, had given to Logan, a sharp pain came from my neck. With horror filled eyes I screamed as I realized that Logan was biting me, that he was 'CLAIMING' me...

We lay in a deafening silence, exhausted from our mutual climaxes, feeling awkward now that it was done. Logan quietly pulled out of me and then rolled away from me, as if he could no longer stand being near me, and the emptiness and loneliness left within me hurt. I too rolled onto my side, sitting up to redress in the shredded blouse, that I tied up in the front; it would do until I could get to my room to change. Logan too began dressing and adjusting his clothes. I turned to him, wanting to see him, needing to know what he was thinking, what had now changed between us, what it all meant, but I only got his broad back, which was stained with sweat and blood that seeped through the shirt he was buttoning. My lips trembled from the tears that wanted to fall, but I forced them back and slowly stood on shaky legs, which also felt numb.

"Logan?" I spoke in a soft voice as I stared at his back and sagging shoulders.

"I'm sorry 'Ro', I'm so sorry darlin." He said in a near whisper as he held his head low. I moved to him, reaching out and gently touching his back, not wanted to aggravate the wounds that I had inflicted on him. He flinched and quickly moved from my grasp. "You should go now, before..."

"Before what?" I asked completely unafraid of the answer. I now knew there was nothing Logan could do to frighten me, I had seen and felt his gentle side and the animal within him, and I wanted them both.

"Before I lose control again," He said now facing me, reaching out and running his fingers across the fresh bite mark on my neck. I winced for it was tender. "I didn't mean ta hurt ya darlin."

"You did not do anything I did not allow, or did not want." I said lifting my chin a bit in defiance. He chuckled despite himself.

"Always the Goddess." He said casually causing my anger to flare instantly.

"I am no Goddess, Logan I really wish you would not..."

"Ya are ta me." He said, stunning me beyond belief, and I quickly cut off my protests. "So beautiful, and fierce and now tarnished and marred by me." He said as his gaze again fell to the wound on my neck.

"I thought it meant something else." I say with downcast eyes.

"Oh trust me ya don't want to know what it means, what I have done." He said gently, tenderly stroking my neck wound. I lifted my head, my tears now evident.

"You did not mean it then, you did not, do not want it, wish you could take it all back." I spat out defensively, sniffing and wiping back any impending tears. "You are not obligated to do anything you do not care to do Logan." I hissed in anger, not meaning to sound so angry and hurt, not truly understanding why I was so, and from the stunned look on Logan's face he too was surprised. "So, we can just forget this ever happened." I said as I spun on my heels and stalked towards the door.

"Storm, wait." What did he just say, had I heard right I was unsure, not that it matter for without thinking I had sent a bolt down and slammed him against a far wall. His hair and clothes smoked as he sat slumped against the wall, staring up at me in shock.

"So we are back to the formalities I see. Fine, 'Wolverine'." I hissed through gritted teeth as I watched the now knowing expression that crossed his face. He knew he had messed up by calling me by my combat name, especially after what had just occurred between us. "Let us forget last night, and our earlier events today, ever happened, and never speak of it again." He sank his head down.

"If that's what ya want darlin." He said.

"Good I am glad we understand each other, now if you will excuse me I have a class in less then an hour." I moved to the door, which did not open, then remembered Logan had locked us in the room. So I look back at him as he remained on the floor against the wall.

"Computer, security override, password 'Silverfox' Reboot all the systems." He said sounding defeated, something I had never heard in his voice before, and for a second I regretted what I had just said to him, and the Ice Queen routine I now put on.

"Password confirmed...rebooting all systems." The computer automated voice confirmed. And as suddenly as they disappeared the lights and computer terminals lit up. The door that I now stood before swished open and I quickly bolted through them, running down the corridor, up the stairs, and not stopping until I was in my room, locked in my sanctuary, where I crumbled to the floor and began to cry. I had not sat in my sorrow for long, before I heard a soft tap on the door. "Ororo?" A feminine voice called from the other side of the door, and I sigh not really caring to deal with this at the moment. "It's Jean, may I come in please?"

"Yes Jean, come in." I say, not even bothering to cover up the fact that I was crying, and in pain. She immediately entered the room and moved to hug me. I sometimes hate that she knows what is going on in my head, I find it somewhat intrusive at time, though I know it is a part of her mutation and is unintentional, but still.

"What happened?" She asked with true concern.

"I do not wish to talk about it, not now." I say mustering a smile, hoping it is enough to appease her into not pushing me.

"Ok, but you know I'm here for you…"

"I know but this is something that Logan and I must work out ourselves, and I hope you will respect that." She gave a nod and I inwardly sighed, knowing that she would respect my wishes, but Scott was another matter all together. "And could you please not mention this to Scott." Again Jean nods as she stands to leave. "Thank you."

* * *

**Elsewhere**

* * *

Logan entered the kitchen, and moved to the fridge for a beer. Scott had been sitting reading over a report the Professor had given him on new upgrades for their security systems. He looked up as Logan entered, taking notice of his disarray.

"What happened to you?" Scott asked with a slight smirk on his face.

"Don't ask, unless ya'd like me to do a re-enactment on ya." Logan said in a near growl as he twisted the cap from the beer, and then poured the golden liquid down his throat.

"Well looks like someone set you on fire…" Scott said his merriment at Logan expense instantly leaving his body as he now stood and glared at Logan. "Did Storm do that to you?" He asked and Logan didn't respond but simply glared back. "What the hell did you do to Storm, if you hurt her…"

"You'll what?" Logan asked now snarling and crouching as if readying himself to pounce. "It aint none of yer business anyhow, Ro's a big girl, and last I checked Jean was your girl."

"Yes but Storm is my friend,"

"Well she's mine too, so butt out. What's going on between Ro and I, it's our business."

"What the hell…" At the moment Jean entered the room.

"Scott!" She said moving to him and placing her hand on his arm. "Logan is right, It's between he and Ororo, not our concern."

"But she's our friend and if 'he's' hurt her…"

"Do your dance one-eye, please my knuckles are itchin for ya." Logan said growling and panting now.

"Scott I was just with Ororo, and she asked that 'we' stay out of this." Jean said causing Logan to calm a bit and look at her.

"Ya saw Ro, how is she?" He asked with pained, concerned eyes.

"She was upset and crying." Jean answered and Logan closed his eyes and clinched his jaws, at the idea that he had hurt Ororo enough to make her cry.

"I betta go talk with her." Logan said downing the rest of his beer, and tossing the empty bottle in the trash as he passed it.

"I don't think that's such a good idea," Scott said, folding his arms across his chest.

"Good thing I don't give a shit about what you think," Logan threw at Scott as he walked out the room, and up the stairs taking them two at the time. It wasn't long before he was in front of Ororo's room.

There came another knock at the door, and I suddenly hated living in the mansion with so many other people, for it made it nearly impossible to be alone, especially since several of my roommates could tell when I was hurting and wanted to make me feel better. The thing they didn't seem to understand is that I did not want to feel better, not now. No now I wanted to sit here in my sanctuary crying my eyes out. "Go away, please just leave me alone." I say, sobbing.

"Can't do that darlin," I hear a gruff voice speak through the door. My eyes shoot up and grow wide. Goddess this man had balls. Had I not just blasted him with lightning, which would have scared off most, but this was Logan, and he did not scare easily. I sit, not breathing as I watched the door, hoping he would leave. "I aint leaving Ro til we talk this out." He says as if reading my own thoughts. I swear sometimes I think his healing factor isn't the only mutation he had, that he too, like jean and the Professor could read minds. I remain silent, contemplating what to do. "Please Ro, please let me in." I sighed heavily as I stand and made my way to the door, unlocking it, before I go back to my bed and plopped down upon it. In only seconds Logan opened the door and stuck his head in first, I suppose to see just how mad I am and if I had another bolt of lightning waiting for him, smart man.

"What do you want," I asked icily, and as if taking that as an invite he walked completely into my room, closing the door behind him and then leaned against it.

"I'm sorry Ro." He said and though I can tell he's being sincere it doesn't appease my anger and hurt, and I simply continue to glare at him. "What I said before…well we both know I'm an ass sometimes," At this I arched a brow as I stared at him. "Ok," He chuckled a bit looking down at his feet then back up at me. "I'm an ass most of the time, but I don't mean nothing by it, it's just the way I am, it's me Ro."

"You can be quite cruel sometimes," I said in a low voice but I know he can hear me.

"I know, I'm sorry tha last thing I ever want ta do is hurt ya…make ya cry." Now he's speaking in a low tone and I find myself straining to hear him. "What happened in the training room, it shouldn't have…"

"I got that Logan, I understand that you did not want it to happen. Like I said we could forget it ever did if you want…"

"I don't want ta forget…" He said in a growl now as he runs his hands roughly through his wild mane in frustration.

"Then what do you want Logan?" I asked truly wanting to hear once in for all how he truly felt.

"Right now, ta take ya right here on this floor, ta cover yer body with my bite marks…" He said as his eyes fall to the spot on my neck, which displayed the bruise from his earlier bite. I felt a lump forming in my throat now and I swallowed it down as I watched him slowly move to me. "It would be wrong, just like it was wrong of me ta bite ya in the first place…I shouldn't have bitten ya without…" He paused and kneeled before me, grasping my hands in his, and staring at them. I waited, wanting to hear him out. "I shoulda told ya what it means, how it changes things…" He said now looking up into my eyes, clearly asking me with his eyes if I understand and I do somewhat.

"It is a mating thing Logan I know this, it is a way a male animal claims a mate." I spoke and can see from the expression on his face, he's somewhat stunned that I knew this and even more taken aback that in knowing I still allowed him to do it.

"Yeah that's part of it, but not all."

"So tell me, what else is there?"

"It's about territory and possession." Logan said as he leans into me in a stalking manner. "I'll want you like nothing else, crave you. I'll have you and no one else can, I won't allow it, ever." These words send chills through me, not just what he says or the way he says it, but the intensity of his stare as he spoke. "Ya understand what I'm telling ya Ro?" He asked, jarring me back from my daze, and he is right in front of me, nearly nose-to-nose.

"It is like…" I try to speak but find it difficult with him so close.

"Like a marriage, but there aint no divorcing." He finished and reached out to me, stroking my hair from my face. He then leaned in to kiss me but I pull away, only to have him grasp and firmly grip my face in both his hands. "It also means I won't take no fer an answer, Ro." He said as he covered my mouth with his. I lose myself, which I find is so easy with Logan.

"Mmmmhhmmm, Logan, no." I protested and in a very weak attempts, tried to push him away, but to no avail.

"Yes." He growled into my mouth as he pulled at my clothes with a new found urgency. He moved onto me, pushing me back against the bed as he crawled up above me, positioning himself between my thighs, and again I moan deeply as the bulge in his jeans rub against my now wide open crotch. Logan used one of his hands to hold a tight grip in my hair, allowing him to pull my head back and hold me against his increasingly bruising kisses, while his other hand went down my leg, pulling at my skirt. A part of me wanted to fight, not to be so at ease with Logan's roughness, to let him know that I will not be taken in any manner and at any time or place 'he' chooses, that I am in as much control as he. However I find all this difficult to do in my current state, and with the compounding weight of Logan's chest pressing against mine. Logan suddenly pulled his mouth away from mine, I guess sensing that I needed air, but his hands and mouth continue their assault on my body, with his mouth now on my neck, suckling the wound he had placed there earlier, and his hands now inside my panties, with two of his fingers rubbing around my swollen lips and clit. I gasped at the sensation, the pleasure and the pain it invoked in me, and I am painfully aware of the fact that my body is not ready for another round with him.

"Logan, we cannot…I cannot, not again, not so soon…" I whispered my pleas to him, but they seem to go unnoticed. "Logan…" I called out softly and get a grunt in response. He is moving though I cannot see what he is doing, not until his hot stiff rod is sticking into my inner thigh, do I become aware that Logan has freed himself, and his rock hard cock is now seeking its entrance, in me. My eyes widen in terror and with new found strength I pushed at Logan. "No, Logan I cannot," He only growled at me and gripped my hair tightly, causing me to wince in pain. He was not kidding about 'not taking no for an answer'. "Logan please, I am swollen, it will hurt, I cannot, please." I begged and I think that some small part of Logan, not this primal, version but the normal arrogant, brash yet sweet and kind-hearted, Logan heard me for he loosened his grip and lifted some of his weight from me. He slowly begins kissing my neck and then my collarbone, moving down towards my breast, ripping open my newly acquired blouse, much in the same manner he had done the other one earlier, he shall definitely be taking me on a shopping trip soon I mentally note. It is the hot moistness of his mouth on my now exposed nipple that snapped me from my thoughts of a new wardrobe. Goddess this man is wonderful; the feel of him, the smell of him, and even though I knew I am in not shape to take him on again, I found my body readying itself to do just that, which I think was Logan's plan as his mouth descended further down my body, settling in between my open thighs. I gasped, as I realized what his intentions were, and I instantly tried to shut them, but he stilled me and continued to kiss my inner thigh. "Logan…" I whimpered. "Do not."

"Why tha hell not?" He stopped to ask and I can tell by his tone that he is quite irritated.

"I have never…no one has ever…done 'that' before." I replied coyly, not only embarrassed by what I was saying but also having to say it to him.

"Good, then I can be the first." Logan replied as he moved his mouth back to my inner thigh, trailing his tongue as he moved upward to my very core, and again in my nervousness I try to close my legs. "I told ya Ro, I won't take no fer an answer, just relax. Let me taste ya. I wanna taste ya Ro." Goddess I never realized until this moment just how beautiful Logan's eyes are, and how much of his emotions are reflected there and it's enough to aleve my fears and I relaxed as he instructed. I lay back willing myself to relax as I stared up and out of my sky window, but I jumped the second I feel Logan's tongue at my opening, prying my nether lips open.

"Ahhhh…Goddess!" I said in a strangled cry as I dug my nails in the sheets upon my bed, my back arching off the bed, wanting to get closer to Logan, and the exquisite things he was doing to my still aching center. I felt his strong hand on my abdomen, pushing me back down and stilling me. I felt Logan insert his tongue inside my hot walls and I instinctively grabbed a handful of his hair, yanking him to me, smothering him in me. He didn't seem to mind as he devoured me,  
nipping and licking and flicking his tongue against my clit. I felt a warmth wash over me, starting in my toes and working its way up my body. I knew I was near as I'm sure did Logan, as I thrashed about the bed wildly, wanting release and wanting him never to stop. I was lost in a zone that place in between aching and ecstasy, between crying and laughing. So lost that I hadn't realize until it didn't matter that Logan had shifted his position, and was now thrusting into me. "Uhhhhh!" I yelped stunned by the sudden intrusion and by the fact that it wasn't at all as painful as I thought it would be, given that I was very wet now and as I said, in a zone, which I suspect was Logan's intention all along.

"Mine." Logan growled to me as he hovered above me, thrusting into me in an increasingly fevered manner. "Mine." He repeated over and over with each thrust, and I lay simply staring up at him, mouth open to speak but finding no words, nor the strength to speak them. "Mine, mine, mine." He continued to grunt as another wave strikes me, causing my eyes to roll into my head at the sensation, and then it hit me that point of no return when you feel like you are free falling yet you are unafraid. When nothing else in the world matters except the feeling you are drowning in, I was there, even as Logan pounded into me mercilessly. "Mine." He repeated gripping the top of my head, grabbing a fist full of my hair to gain more leverage to get deeper inside me.

"Yes!" I moaned, gripping his ass with both my hands, helping him in his quest to gain more access into me.

"Mine"

"Yes! Yes!" I nearly screamed as my own thrusts begin to synchronize that of his. And then I fall. "Goddesssss! Uhhhnngg!" And at that moment, I do not know why but I felt compelled to leave my own mark, claiming Logan as it were, and so I bite into his shoulder, enticing a roar from him, sending him over the edge with me. "Mine." I proclaimed in a winded voice as I clutched Logan, who had collapsed upon me, his head resting against my chest. I gently stroked his dampened hair, as we lay tangled in each other's arms, sated as one. Goddess what have I gotten myself into, and why am I not afraid?

* * *

So here we are, déjà vu, the morning after, the morning after. So what has changed? Some things definitely have changed, so I discovered last night as Logan lay inside me, beside, behind, and nearly every other place imaginable. I knew it by the way he looked at me and spoke to me, so softly I had to strain to hear him, and Goddess the things he said. So unlike him, or the `him' I had made him out to be. Yes we were now `something' other then what we were just two days ago, but what, I am not too sure. Now I stand in my bathroom, staring at myself in the mirror, looking to see any noticeable change. Well I look the same, never mind the wild hair and dark circle due to a night lacking of sleep. Not that I am complaining, not at all. I do however feel differently, my skin still tingles all over from the things Logan did to me with his mouth and hands. Not to mention the dull ache that started in my womb and worked its way out between my thighs. I find my hands roaming down there where it aches, tracing the very spot Logan had pinched and invoked a scream and lightning so bright, one would swear it was daybreak, though it was only two in the morning. No, I do not have time for this; I have classes in less then two hours, which I suspect will be spent entirely in a hot shower.

I move to the tub and set the water just to my liking, very hot but not hot enough to blister. Slipping from my robe I step into the shower and sigh with a smile as the hot water washes over me, somehow cleansing me inside and out, and I close my eyes and get lost in the sensations and feel of the heat pouring over my body and beads rolling down it. I am lost, so lost in this new paradise that I do not feel the presences that is now standing just behind me, not until a calloused hand rubbing across my breast alert me to the intruder, and I gasp startled and turn to find Logan standing there smirking at me.

"Ya know you really don't have ta do that darlin." He speaks as he takes a step towards me, causing me to step back and against the wall beneath the showerhead. He dips his own head into the spraying water letting it cascade over him for a moment before lifting his head and stares at me with a smile on his face, and what a sexy smile it is. "There aint a spot on your body I don't have memorized." He says his words dripping like honey over my body, and I slowly drop my arms, which I was using in a vain attempt at covering myself. It really was silly after last night, all the things we had done. "That's my girl." Logan said as he pulled me against his hard chest and then proceeded to work the water through my thick hair. He then reached up for my shampoo. It had not dawned on me what he was doing, I myself was still repeated in my head his words, `My girl', it wasn't until the intense smell of Vanilla surrounds me that I realize he was washing my hair, raking his fingers through my tresses, scratching the scalp, and then gently tugging my head back to rinse it all out. Goddess how could I have been so wrong about the kind of man he was. Once my hair is rinsed of all the shampoo Logan reaches for the soap, which is of a ginseng variety, and he slowly begins to wash my body, slowly running the bar across my skin, and again I am lost to the sensations overtaking me and I close my eyes and let him take total control. "If ya keep doin that were gonna be here all day." Logan's gruff voice made me open my eyes and look at him in confusion. My questioning stare is answered when he dips two of his fingers in between my legs, inserting them deep within me.

"Uhhg," I groan and then whimper when he pulled them out, and stuck them in his mouth.

"You're wet, ya want somethin?" Logan asks arching his brow and for a split second I was tempted to give in, before I remembered I had classes in less then two…make that one-hour.

"No," I shake my head and place my hand against his chest pushing him back. "I cannot Logan." I say as he grips my wrist and moves closer.

"No?" He speaks in a near growl. "Told ya I won't take no fer an answer." He said as he gently shoved me against the wall, and leaned into me, burying his face in my breast, licking and suckling the nipple. I knew there was no need to protest, and so I leaned into his body, closed my eyes and let him feast upon me as the now warm water cascaded over our bodies.

"Logan," I gasp in a whisper. "Logan stop it this instant." I demand shoving him away as we finally made our way down the staircase. "I have to get to my History class and you also have a combat class to teach." I say trying to sound stern.

"We've got thirty minutes." He mumbles as his lips are buried in the nook of my neck.

"You truly are insatiable." I giggle. "But no, we cannot." I say as I wiggled from his embrace, and just in time as Marie and Bobby were just coming down the stairs behind us.

"Good morning, Logan and Miss Monroe." Marie greeted us, though Logan never turned to acknowledge her.

"Good morning Marie, Bobby you two are headed for class now, I hope." I speak giving them a stern look while trying hard to avoid Logan's stare, which burns into me.

"Yes, Miss Monroe, we're headin there right now. See ya there." Marie threw over her shoulder as she and Bobby bounced down the stairs. I move to follow them, but Logan shoots his arm out, against the wall blocking my path.

"Logan," I shove at his arm and gain a growl for my effort. "I have to get to class, we cannot…"

"Lunch." He spoke abruptly as he turned from me and headed down the stairs himself, and I look after him, questioning his statement, but he simply keeps on walking. With a shrug I head to my class for my day of sessions.


	2. Chapter 2

"What?"

"Aww, come on Stormy, do Gambit dis one favor."

"I'm sorry, Gambit. Exactly what is it that you need of me?" I had been in my classroom, partly working partly hiding, going out of my mind wondering what Logan was up to, as I nervously watched the clock. It was 11:45, Goddess just fifteen minutes. And what in the world is Gambit going on about?

"Gambit jus need a little snow fall, fo tha night. I have a romantic evening planned fo me and Marie."

"Gambit I cannot use my powers for such useless means."

"It is not useless, Cherie. It will surely help me in my mission to have Marie." How in the world could my judgment of men be so off? Here just days ago I thought Logan to be a brutish, ill mannered, bastard and Gambit to be a charming gentleman.

"You want me to help you to get in to Rogue's pants?" I asked not quiet believing his nerve. He had balls, big ones. I am not sure what is more stupid, him asking `me' to help him, or him actually trying to get with Rogue in such a manner.

"Well, Gambit has a nice, romantic evening planned; dinner, wine, candle light…"

"All in the hopes to get into Rogue's pants?" I repeated arching my brow. His silence said it all. "Gambit please leave, I have a lot of work to do." I said as I rolled my eyes from this sad excuse for a man and back down to my work.

"Aww, come on Stormy." He pathetically pleaded, as he reached out and stroked my hair, and I instantly shoved his hands away.

"No." I said firmly as he hopped from my desk where he had been lounging and moved around to stand behind me. He placed both his hands on my shoulders, firmly rubbing them. I have to admit it felt wonderful, but a vain attempt at sweet-talking. "Gambit, I said no, now please go away."

"Ya heard her, Gumbo." A gruff voice spoke from the door, and both Gambit and I turned our attention there. Standing there in all of his magnificent glory was Logan, that beautiful man. I find I cannot help but to gaze at him, with what I am sure looked to be lust filled eyes, and I am instantly wet between my legs.

"Gambit jus asking fo Stormy's help, Mon ami."

"And I said no." I replied never taking my eyes from Logan's, which are also locked onto mine.

"There, ya got yer answer, ya can leave now." Logan said as he then leaned against the doorframe, folding his arms across his chest. "Ro and I got a lunch date, and yer eatin up our time."

"Excuse moi." Gambit said throwing his hands up as he headed for the door, he paused a moment throwing me another pleading look.

"No." I said again and defeated Gambit walked out as Logan walked in. "So," I began feeling awkward being alone with him, which is crazy considering our earlier sexcapades. "Shall we go down to the dining room and join the others, or out into town?" I asked casually, hoping my nervousness did not show. I stood and looked at Logan nonchalantly as he pulled the door closed. When I hear the click of the lock I had to swallow down a lump that it caused in my throat.

"Too hungry and I don't wanna audience." He said as he slowly moved further into the room, in a stalking manner and I stood transfixed, staring at his every move. "I wanna eat here." He said looking me up and down. "What did Gumbo want?" Logan questioned now standing directly in front of my desk.

"Ah…he wanted me to use my powers, make snowfall." I spoke hoarsely my throat suddenly dry, as Logan moved around the desk to stand right behind me, and I froze.

"I don't know darlin, he looked a little close and intimate ta me." He reached out and moved my hair back over my shoulder, away from my neck, exposing it.

"That is just Gambit's way of begging. It does not work on me." I said and then gasped as a slight pain hit my head, as Logan grabbed a handful of my hair into his hand, pulled my head to the side, exposing my neck more. His action did not hurt as so much as it shocked and surprised me, but I did not protest. If truth be told a part of me liked it, the raw possession of it.

"Good, cause I aint inta sharing." He declared and then leaned down to lick and nip at my neck, and I moaned despite myself. "Now, I'm starved. Gotta eat." He said as he turned me to face him, his face covered with a smirk. Suddenly I feel myself stumbling back and falling into my seat, my breath being knocked from me at the force.

"Logan…" I began to curse and protest, but the feel of calloused hands on my thighs quieted me as I stared down to find Logan in between my legs. "What are you doing?" I asked the obvious, and then clamped my legs together in a vain attempt at keeping him out.

"I'm gonna eat lunch darlin." He said with that damn smirk on his face again. "And it smells like ya got something sweet cookin fer me too."

"No, Logan you cannot, we cannot, not here."

"What did I tell ya about no? Ro, we can do this nice and you'll love it or it can be rough and you'll still love it. Either way we're doin it and yer gonna love it." What is this power that Logan has over me. I say no and I mean it, Goddess help me I do, yet my legs open. "That's my girl," He teased with a snide grin before he hiked up my skirt.

SNIKT!

And there goes another pair of expensive panties. We are definitely going on a shopping trip and soon. "Ya know ya shudn't bother wearing these." He speaks dangling my under garment on one of his claws.

"Well I think those were my last pair anyways." I said sending him a playful glare and he chuckled, I had never noticed the way his face lights up when he smiled, due to the fact that he hardly ever smiled. It is refreshing to see, and even more pleasing to know I have been the cause of it. He used his hands, placing them on the insides of my legs, parting them wider. I watched him, holding my breath and gripping  
at the arm of my chair, in anticipation. His face disappeared, and what he was doing with his lips, tongue, and teeth, caused me to arch nearly completely out of my chair at the shock it sent through me. This is without a doubt the best lunch I have ever had.

* * *

It was one o'clock and I sat nervously as the students filed into the class, each taking their seats. I wondered if I look disheveled, was my hair wild, did the room smell like two people had just had wild animalistic sex within it. Then I looked up and there just outside the door, leaning against the far wall was Logan holding my torn panties to his nose, and my body reacted as I bit down a moan. Goddess what had this man done to me, I pondered as I stood and made my way to the door with the intent to close it. I avoided his eyes, knowing that if I looked at him I'd be lost.

"Dinner." He spoke out just loud enough that I could hear him, and I looked up at him with wide eyes, wondering if dinner would be anything like lunch. "7:30 sharp, where a black number, tight that'll show off those gorgeous legs." And just like that he tucked the under garment in the pocket of his flannel shirt and walked off. I stood stunned and staring after him, and also anticipating what he had planned.

I stood staring at myself in my full-length mirror, wearing a black cocktail dress that completely covered my chest but had an open back, nearly down to my backside. Goddess, I had followed Logan's details on my attire to the tee. What has this man done to me? I did not think long on it before a soft knock came at my door. I nervously took a deep breath before moving to the door and opening it.

"Wow, Miss. Munroe, you look awesome." Rogue exclaimed, placing her hand to her chest dramatically.

"Thank you Rogue, did you need something?" I asked curious as to why she was there and anxious to be rid of her before Logan arrived.

"Yeah, Logan told me ta let ya know he was waiting downstairs fer ya."

"He did, he is?" I stuttered taken aback that he was waiting downstairs where no doubt everyone was, when did we get to 'that' stage? Up until that point our relationship had been behind closed doors and in a hushed whisper.

"Ya might want ta hurry, ya know Logan's not much with patience." Rogue said as she turned to leave but then turned back to where I still stood in the door and said. "Ah really do think ya look amazing Miss Munroe." I blushed hard at her words as I grabbed my purse from my bed and followed out after her. Once I made it to the top of the stairs that lead down to the parlor and main entrance, I took another deep breath and descended the stairs and stumbled a bit when my eyes fall to Logan, who stood down in the parlor near the door, and he is wearing a tux. I must say it again for I can hardly believe it myself he is wearing a tux and looking damn fine in it. And of course he is surrounded by some of the students, picking and prodding over him, no doubt giving him a hard time and I can see him growling and cursing at them that is until he spotted me as I now stood at the foot of the stairs. His mouth dropped a bit, which I instantly noticed but did not know if this is a good thing or a bad thing. "Logan," I greeted him but he didn't reply but simply stared, the students however had much to say, as they focused their attention to me, throwing whistles and complimentary comments, which invoked a deep blush from me and a surprising growl from Logan, and all eyes fall to him.

"Back off crumb snatchers, she's wit me." He said as he moved to me grasping my hand and pulling me towards the door. "I guess I forgot tha part about showing a lot of cleavage," He mumbled into my ear, commenting on my seemingly plain cocktail dress.

"What, you do not like my dress?" I asked as I make a point to move out the door ahead of him to show off my bare back, and when I heard a sharp intake of breath and then a low growl, I smiled knowing the dress was a perfect choice and had gotten just the reaction I wanted. I was definitely looking forward to what the night would bring.

* * *

I caught myself gasping as we exited the mansion and I found a stretched limo and driver waiting for us. Just when I thought that Logan couldn't surprise me any further. I turn to him with what must have looked like a goofy smile to him, but before I could make any comments about how surprised I was, or how sweet I thought him to be, Logan cut me off.

"I'm gonna need both hands darlin, and definitely after seeing you in that dress." He said and I looked at him now curiously wondering what he meant, as he ushered me down the steps to the limo, where the driver stood holding the door open for us. As I found a seat within the vast, classy and fully stocked limo I couldn't help but touch all the knick knacks, much like a kid stepping foot inside a candy store for the first time. I had barely noticed that Logan was sitting beside me smiling and chuckling to himself at my behavior, nor had I noticed that the limo had started moving. "So, I take it you like?" Logan asked and all I could do is simply nod my head as my smile grew wider, and after a few more seconds inspecting every compartment I settled back beside Logan.

"What possessed you to get a limo Logan?" I asked hoping I didn't sound unappreciative to the gesture.

"Don't know, this is my 'first', first date darlin, at least the first I can remember…suppose I saw it done on some TV show. It aint too much?"

"Not at all, I have never ridden in a limo before." I said excitedly.

"Good to know." Logan said as he reached out and grasped my arm and tugged me to him. He then leaned in slowly as he stared directly into my eyes and then he slowly enveloped my mouth into a searing sensual kiss and I gushed, instantly wetting my inner thighs with my juices, which I could tell by the way he suddenly growled Logan had smelled. Once he was sated with kissing my lips he lowered his mouth to my neck and across my collarbone, and I instinctively closed my eyes and threw my head back, unrestricting his path. With one hand he gripped me closer to him while using the other hand to pull at the neckline of my dress, which easily pulled from my shoulder to expose my bear breast. Logan paused only a second to throw me a pleased smile before he dipped his head and took my left nipple into his mouth.

"Suuuusssssss!" I hissed as he suckled me, twirling his tongue around my nipple and then removing his mouth briefly to blow cool air across the now moist area. He didn't neglect to give attention to my other nipple as he took it into his mouth and repeated the same act he had performed on the other. With his right hand, which had been resting upon my left thigh, he slid down and underneath my dress, and then he let out a low rumble in his chest upon discovering I didn't bother wearing any panties. With his fingertips he tickled my opening and then swiftly thrust two of his fingers deep inside me. "Uhnnnn!" I gasp out as I bucked against him, and it suddenly hit me what Logan meant when he had said he needed two hands. It was as if he had ignited me, for my own hands began to explore and pull and tug at his shirt, trying to open it, needing to feel his heated flesh against my hands. Logan helped me with my task, as he removed his hands from my body only long enough to tug his shirt free from his trousers, and then allowing me to do the rest. I set about unbuttoning his shirt and when I finally got it opened, I raked my fingertips through the thick hairs infesting his chest. I decided to return the favor and I lowered my head and grasped one of Logan's erect nipples into my mouth. The way he threw his head back and groaned told me he enjoyed it just as much as I had. I wasn't allowed to linger there long, with Logan I discovered I never got to linger anywhere long. He now had his hands on my waist, lifting me and settling me down to straddle his lap, and once again he latched onto my breast, which were now right before his mouth. He moved back and forth between them, licking, sucking, and nipping. I cradled his head to my chest, keeping him close and my hips gyrated and I ground my wet mound on the huge bulge in Logan's lap. I reached down and began undoing his belt and then unzipping his pants, freeing his enlarged member, which settled upright against Logan's abdomen. Before I could grasp it, with the intent of burying it inside me, Logan grasped and stilled my hands, with one of his own hands, while reaching out with his free one to press the button to the intercom.

"Hey driver, our reservations aint for another hour and a half, so drive around and eat up some time."

"Yes sir," The driver replied back and my senses started to come back to me, that we were making love in a car and the driver of said car was just on the other side of some glass. I sat up some on my knee trying to remove myself from Logan's lap, but before I could Logan had latched his hands onto my hips, and guided me back down, impaling me with his very erect member.

"Unnnnhggg!" I groaned and gasped out, as I adjusted physically and mentally to the sudden intrusion into my body. Logan stilled his movements, allowing me to catch my breath literally. And within seconds the pain subsided to indescribable pleasure as unlocked a wantonness I wasn't aware existed within me, and I slowly began to ride Logan. And judging by the look on Logan's face, a look of shock and awe, I could tell he hadn't expected me to make such a brazen move. My senses seemed to become heightened, everything from the way Logan looked at me through passion filled eyes, his touch and the way he hit 'that' spot every time I came down upon his lap. It all set me off and I began thrashing about like a mad wild woman. I neared my climax and increased my thrusting and bouncing. My hair was now limp and damp, laying wildly about my face and shoulders, my skin glistened with a light sheen of perspiration, and my voice became a deep throaty growl, as I howled out louder and louder, until I exploded, feeling as if I shattered into a million pieces. My limp body fell forward resting all my weight upon Logan's shoulder. Logan never allowed me rest as he flipped me onto my back and settled himself atop and between my legs. I don't think he missed a beat, as he thrust into me seeking his own release and once again causing another climax to build within me. Within moments Logan found his release and I found mine once again, and it left my entire body quivering and aching for rest as well as another round. Logan much have felt the same for he reached up and pressed the button to the driver.

"Driver, we've decided not to go to the restaurant so just keep driving around for a couple more hours." Logan said gaining a 'yes sir' from the driver and a perplexed look from me, which he answered by saying. "I wanna eat in." He said as he then slid down my body and…Goddessssssss!

* * *

"Wait you two were gone all night, and you never made it to the restaurant?" Jean asked as she rested on her belly atop my bed watching me as I rummage through my closet for something to wear on my lunch date with Logan, who had invited me to a picnic lunch, much to my surprise, I would have never guessed Logan was a picnic in the park type of man, but I have come to realize in recent weeks that Logan is full of surprises and that there is so much that none of us really knows about him. I have also come to realize that I want to know everything that there is to know about him, everything that he is willing to share.

"Well, Logan got to eat." I mumbled with a giggle as images of the previous night flashed in my head.

"What?"

"Nothing, and to answer your question, Miss Nosy, we had a lovely evening out and it was so wonderful we lost track of time and missed our dinner reservation. Logan had rented the limo for the entire night so we just drove around."

"Doesn't sound very romantic," Jean said as rolled onto her back and sat up from the bed. Here it comes that Miss know it all, holier than thou attitude and I have seen Jean perfect over the years. I blame the Professor for that, he has always held Jean in a higher regard than the rest of us. Jean was always his favorite…'pet' would be the most truthful way to describe it, although maybe not the kindest, and Jean definitely let that give her a superiority complex "Scott always books a reservation at the finest restaurants in town and gets me two dozens red roses and a box of my favorite candies." Yes so very predictable, so very boring and so very Scott. "But this is Logan were talking about here. Mr. Crude and rude so I guess that is as romantic as you're ever going to get from him." She said around a giggle and I would swear she was gloating. I wanted to say, 'Well at least I never have to fake it with Logan like you say you sometimes have to do with Scott…ha…ha', but I swallowed back that retort before it slipped out.

"I suppose it was not flowers and candy, but I assure you it was quite romantic. Besides I am not a woman who expects those sorts of things from Logan, I am not that superficial." I tossed out over my shoulder knowing Jean would take the words personally, which was the intent and judging but the red hue on her face that competed with the red of her hair, I knew I had accomplished the goal. "I am happy to just have Logan's company."

"Good, my wallet will appreciate that." A gruff voice spoke from the slightly opened door of my loft. Both Jean and I turned in surprise at seeing Logan standing there. He tossed Jean a brief nod in greeting and then focused solely onto me, and my legs instantly felt like Jell-o and I have to brace myself up against the closet door to regain my bearings.

"Logan," I greeted happily with a huge smile on my face, and tried to calm my nerves. Ever since our first night together I have found it a difficult task to remain composed when Logan had his eyes on me. Probably because he always had a hungry…no it is more like a starved look in his eyes. "You are early I am not quite really yet."

"Yeah I know I just came to tell ya there's been a slight change in plans for our lunch date." He announced and my heart sank just a bit.

"Well, I better go before I'm late for 'my' lunch date with Scott." Jean said emphasizing the 'my' in another gloating tone, as she hurried from the room closing the door behind her.

"A change of plans…did you want to take a rain check? If so we can have lunch another time." I nearly babbled out, trying to hide my disappointment.

"No darlin, nothing like that." He replied and I breathed a silent sigh of relief. "I still want to take ya ta lunch it's just that the carburetor in my jeep just blew out so you don't mind if we take Scooter's bike do ya?"

"Not at all, but are you sure you do not wish to take a rain check, so you can work on your jeep?"

"I do need ta work on it, but after our date. I promised my girl a picnic lunch and I am a man of my word." His girl, oh Goddess did he just refer to me as 'his' girl? Just give me the strength not to swoon until after he has left my room.

"Well we could compromise. We can have our picnic here maybe out in one of the gardens or in the garage and afterwards I can help you while you work on your jeep." Logan arched his brow to this as a slight smile tugged at his mouth. "Well I would not 'actually' be fixing anything but I could hand you any tools you may need." I offered with a sweet smile.

"You sure bout that darlin, could get messy."

"Logan I use to live on the streets, where baths were few and very far between. I assure you I am not afraid of getting dirty.

"Good to know, I'll add that to the list."

"The list?" I asked partly out of curiosity but mostly out of self consciousness.

"Yeah, it's a list that I started right after I first got here and we got to know each other better. It started out as 'The 10 things I like about Storm'."

"Oh I see," I say a bit taken aback but very flattered. "You say started out as…well what has it 'ended' up being?" I asked now intrigued.

"To date, 'The 386 things I love about Ororo'." He said and I shot my eyes up to lock with his. My breath seemed to be locked in my throat and I would swear that Logan had halted his breath too as if waiting to hear some horrible news. We both stood there in silence for a long moment, Logan with his heart on his sleeve and me with my heart nearly beating right out of my chest.

"Maybe…sometime…we could compare." I say nervously and I can see by the look Logan's giving me and the way he has cocked his head to the side he does not fully get my meaning, does not sense my approval. "You can tell me all the things you love about me, and I shall tell you all the things I love about you." I finished and instantly averted my eyes downward and bowed by head a bit as I now waited to hear his words of rejection.

"That's number 83," He said and again I lock curious eyes onto him and then flinch back a bit at finding him standing a few inches from me, his 'starved' gaze burning into me. "I love how whenever your shyness or coyness comes out you try to hide behind that beautiful hair of yours," He continued as he reached out and stroked my hair. "Which is number 3 on the list by the way, I love your hair." He whispered as he leaned in and captured my lips in a soft kiss. Yes I do believe Jean is a fool for thinking Logan cannot be romantic. After several long, heated moments Logan pulled back from the kiss leaving me breathless. "That's number 217, I love the way you taste, and that's all inclusive from head to toe." He then dipped his mouth to my neck and gently nipped the tender flesh there with blunt teeth as he tugged away the white satin robe I wore. He pushed it down until he fully exposed my left shoulder, which he brushed with kisses and then he pushed it down further and exposed my left breast, that he gave his full attention; licking and suckling. My hand instinctively grasped the back on his head, my fingers buried in his thick hair, kneading his scalp with an urgency that increased along with a need that I would not dare name aloud, but knew that only Logan could fill. My body hummed with anticipation, knowing that it was about to experience hours of pleasure of the likes it had never known before it first felt Logan's touch. But the humming was soon replaced with screams of protest as Logan swiftly released me and readjusted my robe.

"Hey Storm," Scott's voice rang out as he rapped on the door as he opened it. Of course Logan would have heard him coming.

"What tha fuck is wrong with you?" Logan barked as he turned and took a stance that blocked Scott's view and his rough tone, that sounded laced with genuine anger, startled me. "You don't just walk up in here like that. You knock and then wait until she says come in. You wouldn't like it if I pulled some shit like that with Jean, just bust up in your bedroom while she's getting dressed."

"Oh…uhm…I'm sorry I thought, well Jean said you two were up here and sent me…I normally would have…I sorry Storm." Scott rambled and I could not help the giggle that fell from my lips as I softly grasped Logan's arm and stepped around him, and his eyes appraised me, quickly scanning my frame I assumed to make sure everything was covered properly.

"It is all right Scott I am decent. What did you need?"

"Oh yeah Jean sent me to ask if you two would like to join us for lunch? She mentions something about your plans falling through. Anyway, we're heading out to Bruno's Bistro and thought you guys would like to join us."

"You mean like a double date?" Logan asked as his face contorted into a look of horrified, disgust, which to me made him look downright adorable. "Not in this lifetime bub," Logan spat out as he folded his abnormally muscular arms around his broad chest, while he flashed his canines, and I honestly had to bite down a moan as I watched his posturing. Was Logan marking his territory, did he deem me as his territory, and why did the thought of it make me wet? I could feel Logan's eyes on me and I knew it was because he could smell my sudden arousal, but I did not dare look at him for if I had I would have been lost and I would have most likely became a bitch in heat and allowed him to take me right there on the floor, our current audience be damned.

"Thank you for the kind offer Scott, but Logan and I have already made special plans, but maybe some other time." I said and Logan tossed in.

"Yeah, don't hold yer breath, on second thought..."

"OK then," Scott said with a chuckle as he turned to leave. "Again I'm real sorry for just barging in like that." Scott directed to me but before I could tell him it was OK Logan interjected.

"Just don't let that shit happen again." Scott gave him a curt nod and then left back out closing the door behind him.

"That was not very nice Logan," I said but with no sincerity behind it, for I had not really cared. Scott should have been chewed out if for no other reason than for interrupting what would have resulted in too many orgasms to count.

"What, do you honestly want to go on a date with Barbie and Ken?" Logan asked with a smirk and I had to giggle.

"Absolutely not, but I was referring to you biting Scott's head off the way you did. Believe me he has never and would never barge in on me like that, if Jean had not assured him it was OK."

"Maybe not, it's still common courtesy for any man to knock and wait for a response before he just walks into a woman's room."

"You never do." I tossed out as the revelation suddenly dawned on me.

"Only with you darlin, and I'm not just 'any man' now am I?" He asked as he reached out and snaked his arms around my waist while leered at me as if to dare me to deny it.

"No, you are definitely not just any man." I replied as I sank against his chest, melting into his tight embrace. "You are…" I stopped abruptly and not because I was unsure of what to say, but because I was not sure if it should be said out loud, or if Logan would want to hear it. He must has sense my dilemma or maybe he read my mind.

"Say it," He commanded. "Tell me that I'm yours, that I belong to you." I searched his eyes to discover if he really wanted the truth. "Say it." He said more softly and so lovingly that I could not help but to comply. So I rested my head against his chest and listened to the strong and quickened beat of his heart for a brief moment before I spoke again.

"I cannot tell you when it happened or what the catalyst was, but I can tell you that I do think of you as 'mine' and I think of myself as 'yours' and…"

"And?" He coaxed as he kissed my temple.

"And…I have started to have feelings for you." I finally confessed in a whisper as I clamped my eyes tightly shut not wanting to see his reaction, when in truth I did not have to see it because I felt it. Felt his body relaxed as it exhaled a heavy sigh that I had not notice he had been holding in, felt his arms tighten around me. Then I felt him kiss my temple again and then her released me from his arm.

"You might want to put on something you won't mind ruining," He tossed out as he made for the door. I stared after him confused, baffled really. "Then meet me down in the garage in about 15 minutes."

"OK," I replied to his back just before it disappeared out the door. Dear Goddess what have I done? I just confessed I have feelings for Logan and he did not respond…Oh Hell, I do not even know what I had expected him to do or say. Had I expected him to fall to his knees and profess his undying love to me? No that would have seemed totally ridiculous coming from Logan, but I had expected…something. Especially when it had been he who started that particular conversation, demanded I tell him my feelings, which I never would have done had I known he would not reciprocate in some fashion. How could he let me open up to him like that and then just leave? It felt cruel. Had Jean been right after all?


	3. Chapter 3

It is true, initially I had been angered by Logan's response to my confessions of affection for him, or more accurately his lack of response. However, the more I stood in my loft staring at the closed door Logan had just exited through, I found that my anger soon turned into embarrassment. I felt like I could not face him and even contemplated calling off our lunch date. But that would be like punishing Logan and for what; he truly had not done anything wrong. And honestly what did I expect of him, him bring me candies and roses, as he dropped onto his knee professing his undying love for me and only me? This is Logan and he definitely was not the touchy, feely type who talked about his feelings and I actually find that a very attractive feature about him. Also had I not just told Jean not even an hour before how I didn't expect anything of Logan except his company? So I ignored my bruised ego and the overwhelming desire to hide from Logan, and I threw on a pair of cut-off shorts and a tank top and headed down to the garage.

When I entered the garage I found Logan already elbow deep into the engine. His hands and face covered with black greasy smears and beads of sweat glistened on the muscles of his arms, while his dampened wife beater clung to his broad back. Goddess this man is absolute perfection and his magnificence demanded an audience. Just watching him made me want him. I had always chuckled at the romance novels where the heroine 'throbbed' with want, for I had always thought it a silly notion. I now know that my giggles were due to my inexperience, because I had never throbbed for anyone, at least not until Logan. I throbbed as I stood there just inside the garage, and the shocks sent through me almost made my knees buckle. And damn Logan's heightened senses because I knew he could smell the wetness and lust rolling off of me, when he turned and locked his glossy gray eyes onto me, as the corner of his mouth curled.

"I thought you came down to help me fix my jeep," He said as he stood upright and grasps a nearby towel and wiped at his hands and face. "Looking like ya do and smelling like ya do is being very counter productive."

"You should not be so easily distracted," I replied with a smile. "I am here and I am at your service." I replied saucily as I walked closer to him, swaying my hip more than necessary. I focused my eyes onto the jeep, purposely avoiding Logan's predatory gaze.

"That aint the best choice of words to use with me right now, darlin." He chuckled.

"Oh, and why not you no longer want me..." I turned to look at him as I teased him and gasped a bit when I see just how close he is now, and I had not even heard or noticed his movements. "To help?"

"Oh I want you...very much," Logan said as he reached out and stroked at my hair. "Too much." He continued and the words brought a slight frown to his face as if he were bothered by the idea.

"So where do you want me?" I asked innocently hoping to change the subject and dispel the lust quickly filling the area. However, I can tell simply by the way Logan's brows instantly rose up and by the way his lips formed a smile, that he had misunderstood my intention. But before I could correct myself Logan had had me face up in the backseat of one of Scott's cars, his body and lips firmly latched onto mine. For just a moment I gave in and allowed the ravaging, before the need to breath allowed for a cooler head. "Logan," I whispered to him even though we were the only ones in the huge garage. "Logan we cannot do this, we must stop." I tried to be the voice of reason but I knew that the tone of my voice and the way my hands pulled at him and my legs interlocked around his waist, that I was more wanton of than repelled by his advances. His response was to tug down the front on my tank top and wrap his mouth around one of my breasts, and I arched into him. Then as suddenly as it all began it ended. Logan snapped his head up and extracted himself from my body and out of the car.

"Someone's coming," He said gruffly as he held out his hand to me, which I grabbed and quickly shuffled from the car, closing the door just as Scott and Jean entered the garage.

"What are you two doing down here?" Scott asked as he led the way to his roadster, and I sighed in relief that he wasn't taking the car Logan and I had nearly had sex in. Not that we had gotten far enough to leave any evidence.

"What's it look like?" Logan asked clearly irritated as he leaned against the front of his jeep and folded his arms across his chest. I probably would have swoon had I not noticed the way Jean's eyes settled onto Logan's frame lustfully.

"We are working on Logan's Jeep," I responded and it had the effect I had expected, Jean snapped her eyes onto me and swiftly plastered an innocent smile on her face.

"Wait you two turned down our lunch date so you can come in here and work on a car." Scott asked as he shook his head slightly.

"Oh leave them alone Scott. I think we all know Logan it's the social type and beside not every girl needs romantic dates." Jean stated and I knew she was taking a shot at me for my earlier shot at her and I thought, 'touché sister'. Logan seemed to be ignoring the conversation entirely as he disappeared around the side of the jeep. His seeming disinterest irked me a bit.

"I suppose not," Scott concurred and then mumbled. "But if he's expecting 'dessert' he better come up with better date ideas." Scott's crack earned him a giggle from Jean and an icy glare from me. I know his words were only intended to get to Logan but his efforts only added salt to the wound I had gotten earlier in my room with my confession to Logan.

"I've been around for a long time bub, and I know how to wine and dine with the best of them." Logan's voice spoke out from right behind me and I jumped a little, the man has stealth of the likes I have never seen, and I grew up in a land where all the predators are silent and deadly. "Granted the garage aint the most romantic setting," He continued as he moved and set at his feet a large picnic basket overflowing with food and a couple of bottles of wine, which he had hidden in his jeep. "But having 'Ro's company makes up for it." Logan stated as he threw me a wink and the flicked open the checkered blanket he held and let it bellow and then settle down onto the floor. I know I was grinning like an idiot because 1. Scott had to eat well-deserved crow, 2. Jean was struggling to hide her envy, and 3. Logan had made me feel so special and all with a very simple gesture; a picnic lunch. "Oh and as for dessert I gets plenty, in fact I was just about to have some 'à la 'ro' right there in the backseat of your car," Logan pointed to the car parked right beside the one Scott and Jean stood by. "But ya interrupted." Logan threw Scott his signature smirk, that looked more like a snarl. Both Scott and Jean turned beet red and although I knew I should have been angered by Logan's crude words, they only made me 'throb' and my panties wetter. Logan locked his eyes onto me and graced me with an actual smile, and I knew I had been caught again. "If two will excuse us, I think we'll take our picnic to someplace more private with locks on the doors so there's no further interruptions." Logan announced as he picked up the basket, grasped my hand and then led me to the stairway that lead to the back of the mansion. I didn't even acknowledge Scott and Jean as we passed them; no I was too focused on Logan and my need for him. I then realized that it didn't matter if Logan never said the words back to me, it would not change the fact that I was falling in love with him.

* * *

**Hours Later**

* * *

This was bliss, this feeling I felt while curled up in my bed with Logan. My back was flush against his chest and his strong arms wrapped possessively around my waist. The sun was bidding the earth goodnight, and Logan and I had spent most of the day in bed. Although I had drifted on and off in between the numerous times Logan had made my body go numb from an indescribable orgasm, now I lay wide awake but with my eyes closed.

"I know yer not asleep darlin," Logan's raspy voice spoke softly against my ear, and the tone hinted at his exhaustion.

"No, nor am I pretending to be." I replied as I sighed and snuggled my body closer to his. Logan welcomed me by tightening his arm around me. "But I find that I do not have the energy to do anything other than 'this'. I think you have broken me," I teased as I smiled and Logan chuckled a bit.

"You complaining?" He asked and then leaned down and brushed his lips against my bare shoulder.

"Oh no, no complaints. In fact you can feel free to break me anytime you like, for as long as you like. I would not mind."

"Good ta know because I plan on doing just that." He said and I sighed contented as a smile played on my lips as I thought on his words. Then I felt the familiar nudge and I quickly turned and settled onto my back and spread my legs to encase Logan's bulk frame. Logan was never a man of words but more of action. So it was not surprising to learn he was the same way in the art of love making, never telling me what he wanted me to do, or what position he wanted me in. Logan is very hands on, and he would always show me exactly what he wanted. "'Ro, look at me," He called out to me just as I felt him settle between my open thighs and I obliged him, locking my blue eyes to his gray ones. "I need you ta know something, ta understand," He then slid deeply and completely into my hot core and we both arched back a bit and moaned at the feel of our connection. It always took me a moment to catch my breath whenever Logan's cock stretched my womb. "This won't be causal," Logan began to grunt out his words as he began to thrust inside me. I whimpered and I was not sure if it was due to the sensations invoked by his words or by his movements, and in that moment did I care either way. "And it will be exclusive, do you understand?" At this point the tingles of another orgasm formed at the base of my spine and all I could do was moan. That was not satisfactory for Logan and he fisted both of his hands into my hair and tugged just enough to cause discomfort but no pain. "Do ya understand 'Ro, do ya?" He practically growled out as his thrust became more bruises, both of which I knew was due to his own orgasm approaching. "Do ya?"

"Yes!" I exclaimed just as my orgasm struck my gut and left me gasping for air. Within seconds Logan's body collapsed upon mine but only for a second before he rolled off and onto his back, tugging me along to splay across his chest. This time my exhaustion got the better of me and I did fall asleep and when I awoke hours later, in the wee hours of the morning, I found myself alone. As I rubbed my hands across the cool sheets where Logan had been I found I have to will away tears that wanted to fall.


	4. Chapter 4

I heard Jean's giggles before I had completely entered the kitchen and I knew by her pitch and tone that she was with Logan and that they were alone. Over the time Logan had been with us and one the numerous occasions I had happened upon them 'flirting' I had come to realize that Jean would sometimes behaved like some teenaged girl with a crush; giggling and tucking her hair behind her ears. But only when she thought no one, namely Scott was around to catch her. No, the second she noticed Scott she'd become Miss Prim and Proper; standing upright with her nose slightly in the air trying to bring herself up to Scott's domineering level. I took a deep breath and plastered on a plastic smile before I crossed the threshold into the kitchen.

"Good morning you two," I greeted in what I hoped was a carefree tone as I pretended that the sight of Jean leaning over Logan, who sat eating at the kitchen counter didn't bother me. Or the fact that although Jean straightened up a bit at seeing me Logan only let his eyes scan me briefly before he focused back onto his plate. His posture felt like some sort of dismissal as if to say, 'I've had my fill of you…for now'. It only reminded me that I was still upset with him at awakening to find myself alone in bed. So today I had decided that Logan was top on my shit list, which simply meant I would avoid him.

"Good morning Ororo," Jean greeted as she moved around the counter as I made my way to the coffee pot. "I was just apologizing to Logan and as I feel I should apologize to you for Scott's behavior yesterday, he was just teasing you." She finished as she now stood beside me at the counter.

"Well, I did not take offense to Scott's joking, in fact I find it kind of refreshing when he's not acting so 'anal'," I replied and was rewarded with a slight glare from Jean and a loud chuckle from Logan. "But then again I think his taunting was more for Logan's benefit than mine." I said as I grasped my cup and took a sip.

"Well," Jean begun to speak again as she moved back to where Logan sat and placed a gentle hand onto Logan's bicep. "I don't think Logan minded too much."

"One-eye knows what he can do for me." Logan said with a mouth full of food, Jean giggled a bit and I had to fight hard to keep from rolling my eyes at her antics, as I fumed even more at the fact that Logan did not seemed to mind the fact that Jean was blatantly flirting and right in front of me. Then again why should he it is not as if I were someone special to him. I was delusional to think I might be, and foolish for telling him that he was special to me. At that very moment Remy Etienne Lebeau walked into the kitchen like a god-sent. I knew he would make a beeline straight for me, as I knew he would flirt. Normally I would either ignore Gambit's offers and innuendos or chastise him about them, but I found that this day I needed some stroking, to remind myself as well as Logan, that I was a desirable woman and not just when Logan was bedding me.

"Good morning all," Gambit greeted even as his red eyes zoomed in onto me, I simply stared out the bay window across from where I stood and sipped at my coffee, and waited. "Stormy," He said and I smirked around the rim of the cup still at my lips.

"Gambit," I replied as I took another sip of coffee.

"Cher, you are looking so good, good enough to eat. You make Gambit's mouth water." Gambit declared as he moved right up beside me and leaned against the counter. I have found that I have ever only met two men in my life that exuded 'sex' without even trying, just in their stance and the way they could stare at you, those two men were Logan and Gambit. Both looked like they knew how to handle themselves in bed, but I could only vouch for one of them in that department.

"Gambit, I am merely wearing some old frayed cut off jean shorts." I stated as I looked down at myself for effect. "And one of 'your' old tank tops that you must have left in my room once upon a time." I threw out causally and got just the reaction I had hope for from both men. Logan turned his head slightly and threw a hard glare over his shoulder and I can feel his eyes roaming over my body, no doubt checking out my attire, while Gambit's smile spread wider as he waggled his brows at me. "It is nothing fancy, just something to get dirty in."

"Now Gambit don't know which image he like better, you wearing Gambit's shirt or you covered in dirt." I inwardly giggled at the compliment even as I outwardly put on an act of rolling my eyes at him, which Jean joined in on as she fixed herself a cup of coffee and then moved to the table to sit down. I think it had always secretly irked Jean that Gambit never ever showed her any interest whatsoever. It must have been bruising to her ego since she always seemed to garner every man's attention, every man except Gambit.

"If you will excuse me I have some ladies out in my greenhouse who need my attention." I said as I took my cup of coffee and headed to the door intent on spending the day tending to my various exotic plants and flowers. I purposely avoided Logan's heated gaze, which I could feel upon me, following me. I could tell from what I saw with my peripheral vision, his stiffened shoulders and the slight heaving of his chest, that he was pissed. Good, now he will know how I feel whenever I now see him and Jean flirting.

"You need a hand Cher," Gambit tossed out. "You know Gambit is very good with the ladies." He said around one of his most charming smiles and whenever I see it I think that if he and I were not so like kin I would probably have fallen under his spell long ago.

"No thank you brother, I fear you will be more a distraction that any help." I replied as I exited the kitchen through a back door. I hadn't traveled far in my path to my green house before I heard a small crash and then Remy's voice again.

"Feet pue tan!" He cursed and I knew Logan had no doubt attacked Gambit is some way, but I was not too concerned I knew Gambit could handle himself just fine, even against the mighty Wolverine. So I continued on my way feeling only slightly guilty for provoking the incident.

* * *

He had not taken as long as I had expected. I knew we would have a confrontation but I had expected it later up in my bedroom or his, for his convenience. So I was a bit stunned when I heard Logan barrel into my greenhouse and slam the door so hard behind him the clear glass in the skylights that covered the roof, shook. I looked over my shoulder from the place where I kneeled on the dirt floor, and I had every intention of letting Logan know that I did not appreciate his intrusion. However, the wild look in his red eyes and the way he stalked towards me made the words die on my lips and caused my defenses to spike. I leaned back on my haunches intending to stand so I could face him head on but he was much faster than I. Before I could stand on my own Logan had reached me and yanked me up by my arms at neck breaking speed, and my head snapped back a bit from his forcefulness.

"Don't you ever pull that shit wit me again 'Ro." Logan growled out his face mere inches from mine. I stared at him with what I am sure were wide fright filled eyes.

"I have done nothing…"

"Cut the shit, I know that that little scene in the kitchen wit Gumbo was for my benefit, ta set me off."

"Oh do not be so conceited Logan." I spat at him as I tried to retch my arms free of his grasp but he held me firmly. "Gambit has always been a flirt to which I have always been the target of."

"Yeah but I aint never seen you flirt back before."

"And…so what if I did. Why can I not bask in the attention of a man once in awhile? You do not seem to mind when it is Jean."

"Oh fuck Jean!" He bellowed out as his face soured.

"Yes I am sure you would happily volunteer for the task." I countered and in response the hands on my forearms tightened to the point of pain.

"I don't want Jean." Logan said as he leered at me and pulled me closer to him. "For weeks I aint spent time wit no one but you."

"Spent time," I threw the words back in his face and I could feel my lips tremble with the impending tears, but I would be damned if I would let him see me cry. "Goddess when, when you had me in your bedroom or in mine. When you took me on the Danger Room floor, in the back of the Limo, in the garage? The only time you seem to want to spend with me is when you have me on my back." I cried out as a tear slipped down my face. Damn him.

"So ya think I'm just using you for sex?" He asked but I knew it was more a statement than a question. "If I wanted a fuck buddy I'd pick one up at a bar, or hell I'm sure I could get Jean to fill in." Hearing that set me off and I could hear the thunder rolling overhead.

"Let go of me," I commanded as I struggled but he would not relinquish me.

"But I want you." He continued ignoring my words. "I only want you 'Ro," He said more softly and I stopped pulling away from him and stared at him. "I'm sorry if I make ya feel like yer only a warm body to me cause ya aint. I care for you…a lot. I just…shit 'Ro you know I don't express 'feelings' too well. That aint me, so don't expect me to walk around here proclaiming my love to you, or holding hands in public. Just know," He reached up at that point and brushed the knuckles of his right hand across my cheek, which was still damp with my tears. "Know that I care for you, that yer real special to me…OK?" Yes, Yes, Yes, finally! I squealed inside my mind but only nodded my head in reality. Logan smiled a bit at me and I found that I could not stop myself from returning the smile as he ran his right hand down to my neck, while his left hand released my arm and trailed upward to settle at my neck as well. He then moved both hands to cup my breasts and I instantly closed my eyes and moans at the sensations, but quickly gasped as my body jerked due to Logan ripping the white tank top I wore right down the middle. My mouth fell open when I gaped down at my now exposed breasts, and a new anger filled me. I snapped my eyes up to give Logan a piece of my mind, and ask him how was I supposed to get into the house topless. When I looked to him I found him bare chest and holding out his black tank top to me. I closed my mouth and mumbled a 'thank you' as I pulled on the shirt, which was larger than Gambit's, but still hugged my chest. "Mine looks better on ya," Logan stated and then turned and moved back to the exit. "And I know I smell better than that swamp rat." He added as he disappeared through the door, and he was right he truly did.

* * *

**Feet pue tan** - A Louisiana cajun cuss words that mean something to the effect of "You goddamn son of a b*tch"


	5. Chapter 5

"Are you sure it is not too much?" I asked the same question to Rogue that I had been asking since making my purchase at Victoria's Secret, and Rogue showed her annoyance with an eyes roll and a sigh.

"Yes, for that hundredth time ahm sure. Logan has ta be the manliest man I have ever met. And he ain't gay right?" She asked and I had to giggle at her question as I rolled my eyes at her.

"Hardly," I replied even though we both already knew that answer, myself from personally experience.

"Right, OK then trust me knew I tell ya he's gonna love it, I just wish we had caught it on sale."

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"Because when he sees you in it you probably won't keep it on long, and Logan has no patience so I suspect he'll either tear it or cut it right off ya. Then there goes your $75 gone to waste." Rogue stated around a huge smile, one I found myself reflecting back at her.

"Oh I think he will tear it off, and it will be money well spent." I said then we both erupted into a fit of laughter as we entered the mansion. Our laughter ended abruptly when we noticed Scott, Gambit, Bobby, and Logan all standing in the foyer talking. Judging by Scott's commanding stance they were probably preparing for some mission. My eyes instantly honed onto Logan, which I find them doing a lot lately. Logan returned my gaze immediately, letting his eyes rake over my body before settling onto my eyes, and his appraisal brought the usual flush to my skin and wetness to my panties. And I could tell by the smirk that appeared on his face he could smell my juices, a fact he had shared with my earlier on in our relationship.

"Well, well wot we have here?" Gambit was to first to speak as he swaggered over to where Rogue and I stood. He was closest to Rogue and for that I was grateful because I noticed the way Logan's pupils contracted when he moved his eyes from me to lock onto Gambit. "Did ya get anything for ole Gambit?"

"Sure, if ya like wearing lacy bras, crotchless panties, and garter belts." Rogue announced and Logan, Gambit, Bobby, and Scott's brows all arched up in interest.

"Cro…crotchless panties?" Bobby repeated as he swallowed several times as if trying to push down something caught in his throat.

"Sorry Bobby, ah didn't buy any crotchless panties so don't get your hopes up." Rogue proclaimed with a sly smile and my eyes widen slightly as I turned them onto Rogue. I could honestly kill her for ratting me out like that.

"Stormy be a naughty girl, Gambit never knew that, but he sho do like," Gambit said as he smiled broadly and took a step towards me and threw his arm causally across my shoulders. I rolled my eyes and smirked at the man I have always thought of as my brother more than any other. We both knew perfectly well that if I had ever actually taken Gambit up on one of his lurid offers he would head for the hills, literally, but before I could voice my thoughts Gambit disappeared. At least it seemed as if he had disappeared, one moment he was there and I must have blinked because the next second he was gone. I stood baffled for a millisecond before I turned to the noises behind me. I was truly shocked to see Gambit on the ground with Logan atop him, punching him viciously. I had not felt a nudge or even a breeze to suggest that Logan had lounged and knocked Gambit away from me. The rest standing there with me must have been just as stunned because none made a move to stop Logan's attack upon Gambit that is until he popped his claws. That was when I dropped my bags and swiftly moved forward and grasped Logan arm with all of my might.

"Logan, no!" I cried out and tugged at him. Logan turned his wild eyes onto me and instantly retracted his claws as he stood from Gambit and clutched me by my shoulders, moving me back a bit. The look in his eyes; fury, rage, lunacy, concern all meshed together, it alarmed me.

"'Ro are ya crazy?" He bellowed at me and I can tell by his tone that he is slightly mad at me. "Ya coulda got hurt."

"You are asking 'me' if I am crazy?" I asked him as I stared at him in disbelief, too dumbfounded to even care that he was manhandling me in a way I didn't particularly care for at that particular moment. "You attacked Gambit." Poor Gambit I thought to myself as I tried to pull away from Logan and go to Gambit who was already standing and wiping at his bloody nose. But Logan would not relinquish his hold on me.

"He's fine." Logan said in a lowered voice as he leered at me and the coldness in his eyes sent a chill right through me. "But if you go to him…if he touches you…he won't be. I will finish what I started." Logan threatened with a snarl and I knew that it was not an idle threat at all and that he meant every word. So I stood, rooted in my spot at Logan's side too afraid to even look away to the others as they dispersed. I could see out of the corner of my eye that Rogue and Bobby were walking Gambit to the elevators, probably going down to the medlab and Scott was headed towards the Professors office, no doubt going to inform the Professor of Logan's outburst.

"Logan what is wrong with you?" I asked hoping that my fear did not show in any way. I have not felt such unease around Logan since he first came to us years ago. "You cannot go around attacking people like that."

"I told him, I warned him about touchin what's mine." Logan replied.

"I am not yours." I said defiantly as I tilted my nose up a bit. "I do not belong to you." He chuckled a bit and actually flashed a smile.

"Oh yes yer mine all right," He then leaned into me and sniffed at my neck. "You most definitely belong ta me." I snatched my arms from his grasp, angered by the way he was speaking to me and treating me.

"In case you were not aware Logan, slavery days ended long ago. I am not yours or any others property. How dare you…" I realized that my voice had risen a bit and could see the skies darkening through the nearby windows. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath before looking at Logan again. "We are lovers but just because I share my bed with you, share my body does not mean I have signed away my will over to you."

"You ain't shared yer bed with or given ya body ta someone else, have you?" He asked calmly as if he already knew the answer.

"What…no, of course not, I am not…"

"That kind of a woman, I know," He cut me off. "That's how I know this belongs to me." He spoke more softly as he brushed the back of his knuckles from my neck, down across my breasts to my belly, before settling his hand upon my hip. "And now you belong to me too…forever." He added and I was just about to go into another tangent about not being his property when something he said stuck in my brain. My mind replayed his exact words and locked on to 'this' and 'you' and how he was speaking as if I were two separate entities. Then I felt it, his knuckles once again grazing my belly and noticed that look in his eyes…it was a look I had never seen in Logan before, ever. It was a look of 'awe'.

"Logan what are you saying?" There was that chuckle and that smile again.

"Damn 'Ro, I thought you were just too scared ta say something, or looking fer the right time which is why I aint said nothing to ya about it. But you don't even know do you?"

"I know that you are certifiable and apparently homicidal, yes. Do I know what you are talking about no," I answered and then he said the last thing I ever expected.

"'Ro, yer pregnant."


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: I know that it's been a long time since I've updated my fics. I plan to spend the Summer working on them. Anyway that you to you guys you have stuck with me and my fics. I sincerely hope you enjoy this and will review it.  
**

* * *

**"No, I am not," Was all that I could think to say even though in my heart somehow I knew that Logan was telling the truth. All the things I had been feeling the past few weeks; the nausea, tenderness in my breasts, and tiredness, all made sense now. I could no longer pass it off as stress or being over worked.**

**"Darlin, I can smell it on you," Logan stated and I frowned up a bit at the thought that I gave off a smell. "And I can hear its heart beating." That acknowledgment nearly took my breath away and I actually clutched at my chest just to make sure that my own heart hadn't stopped beating.**

**"You can hear a heartbeat…other than my own?" I asked and in reply Logan moved to me and gently placed one of his larger hairy hands over my taunt belly, and tapped two of his fingers in quick rhythmic secessions, and I knew his movements were in sync with the quickened heartbeat he heard just under my own heartbeat. A single tear slid from my eyes without coercion as I stared at Logan in awe.**

**"You really had no idea, didja?" He asked and I simply shook my head no.**

**"How…you have known for how long?" I inquired as I reached up a hand and wiped away my tears.**

**"'bout three weeks. Like I said I was just waiting for you ta tell me when you were ready," Logan answered. "And I was getting damned impatient waiting too."**

**"And…what do you think?" I asked as I bowed my head a bit. I averted my eyes downward but still watched his reaction out of the corner of my eyes.**

**"I think God made a mistake," Logan replied with a chuckle and my heart instantly sank at his words. The news of a child being created between the two of us was something that was not expected or planned, but I found it to be joyous news, even though bit scary too. But what I feared most was the thought that Logan did not share my joy. "I mean he had ta be sleepin on the job the day we conceived this…miracle." He added in a lowered voice as he gazed at his hand which still caressed my belly. I looked up into his face as a smile tugged at my mouth. "I don't know much about my past but what I do know of the life I've lived so far, the shit I've done…I ain't worthy of such a blessin 'Ro. But I ain't gonna look a gift horse in the mouth either. I just hope God never realizes the mistake he's made givin me a kid."**

**"So I assume you wish to be a father to this child." I questioned, I don't know why but I felt that I needed something more definitive from Logan. I needed to hear him to actually say what he wanted.**

**"You say that like I gotta choice, this is 'my' kid. I'm the only father it's got and the only one it's ever gonna have." Logan answered in a harsh tone as his brows bunched up in a scowl as he cast his hard gray eyes at me, and I could see that my question had not only angered him but also offended him and his sense of honor. "Wait…are you…you're not thinking about getting rid of it are you?"**

**"Goddess no!" I exclaimed as I swatted his hand from my belly and placed my own hand there protectively. "Just because this child is…unexpected does not mean it is unwanted."**

**"Good, then I won't have to take you to some secluded place and chain you to a bed until the kid is born." Logan said with a smile but his eyes told me that he had meant what he had said. "You're having my baby." He announced again as a smile slowly spread across his face.**

**"So you say I should probably have Jean run a test just to make sure." I said even though we both knew it wasn't necessary.**

**"Sure darlin we should go see Jean so she can give you some of those pre-natal vitamins and make up a list of the things you should be eating." Logan said as he grasped my arms and steered me to the stairway that would take us to the lower level medlab.**

**"Things I should be eating?" I repeated his words curious about what he meant.**

**"Yeah, now I know yer one of those herbivores," He commented.**

**"Vegetarian," I corrected.**

**"But I'm a carnivore," He continued as he completely ignored my correcting him and I smirked. "That's my kid in there and I can guarantee ya it ain't gonna be satisfied with the twits and berries shit you like to eat."**

**"I eat healthy Logan and I do not see any reason to change that now, if anything I should probably be even more cautious of what I put into my body now that I'm eating for two." I defend and I can tell by the way he's looking at me that Logan was about to argue his point, but his words were cut off by Scott.**

**"Logan," Scott called out and both Logan and I turned in his direction. Scott stood in the foyer with his arms folded across his chest and his lips pursed. Even though I couldn't eye his eyes behind his glasses I knew they were afire with smugness. Not that I was surprised Scott was always such a tattle-tale and seemed to get some sort of satisfaction from getting others into trouble with the Professor. "The Professor would like to see you in his office." Scott said in a gloating manner.**

**"Yeah, well you can go back and tell yer 'Master' that I'm busy right now and I'll see him if I get some free time." Logan replied and there's just something about his 'I don't give a fuck' attitude that turns me on. The wink he tossed to me told me that he knew the affect he had on me too.**

**"I don't think the Professor will appreciate being left waiting," Scott replied and Logan graced him with a laugh so deep and rich and true that I found myself giggling right along with him. I felt the need to reach out and touch him in that moment, and so I placed my hand upon his biceps, making a silent claim that this man was mine even though there was really no one there to appreciate the gesture.**

**"Trust me one-eye, Chuck ain't sitting in his office right now holding his breath waiting for me to come to him, he knows better. That's why he didn't waste his time getting inside my head. He more than likely just wanted you to leave him alone so he sent you on a futile mission to get me. Like I said I'm busy right now so go on, get." Logan said condescendingly and then we turned and continued on our way leaving Scott standing there fuming.**

**"I just do not understand why you are always so mean to Scott." I spoke as we descended the stairs.**

**"Because he's a dick," Logan stated as if that actually explained everything.**

**"Only to you and only because you are always so mean to him," I replied. "And frankly I have never understood why you blame Scott over Jean. Those two were together long before you came here, so you have no right to get mad at Scott for getting the girl first." Logan only grunted in reply. "Uhmph…that is all you have to say, that is your defense?" I asked.**

**"I ain't got nothing to say because I ain't denying it nor am I defending it, when yer right, yer right darlin. But none of it really matters now because yer my mate and you're carryin my kit. That trumps everything else. As fer Scott he's still a dick, and a dick is only good for fucking with." He said the last part with a crude smile and a wicked wink, he was actually please with his attempt at a joke and I could only shake my head and roll my eye as I smiled in return.**

* * *

**An hour later in the Medlab**

* * *

**"You will need to take these once a day and here's the list Logan requested, I only put down a list of foods you should avoid." Jean stated as she handed the bottle of vitamins to me and the list to Logan who stood by the bed I was seated upon. I watched Jean closely and she seemed to be all business with the shoulders squared and lips in a straight line. I had expected at least congratulations but received none. I suspected the reason for my 'sister's' coldness but I would not call her on it outright.**

**"Thanks Jean, see darlin red meat ain't on this list." Logan said almost triumphantly has he smacked the paper he held.**

**"That does not mean that I will eat it," I stated. "As I said before I shall be more careful about what I put into my body."**

**"It's a bit late for that don't you think?" Jean spoke out and her words made both Logan and I to look at her. I think for me it was mostly her condescending tone that caught my interest. By the way Logan looking at her with accusatory eyes I'd say he had picked up on the tone as well.**

**"Ya got something ya tryin ta say Red?" Logan asked as he took a stance and folded his arms across his broad chest.**

**"I just think that you two were careless and reckless and," She turned to give me her full attention. "Ororo this is not setting a very good example for the children."**

**"Jean I think you know better than anyone that I take birth control, and have taken it since I was 15. This was not planned, and I can assure you that I am just as surprised by this as you, but I hardly think that this baby is going to set a bad example to the children." I stated and the slight growl I hear from Logan made me snap my eyes on to his.**

**"Ya ain't got no reason ta explain yerself 'Ro, shit happens," He said and I rolled my eyes slightly at the eloquent way he just described the conception of our child. "Yer on the pill, ya got pregnant anyway that sounds like God's will ta me."**

**"Divine intervention, please," Jean said dramatically rolling her eyes as she flipped her long red tresses over her shoulder and then folded her arms across her chest, mimicking Logan. "You know you could have used protection too Logan instead of leaving it as Ororo's responsibility." Jean spat out and I can actually see the anger in her eyes.**

**"Last I checked 'Ro and I are adults, two consenting adults and what we do in our bedroom is our business. Tell me Red do you have Slim suit up every time you two hit the sheets?" Logan countered and I know I should have intervened but honestly he was saying what I was too polite to say, and I genuinely wanted to hear Jean's response. Judging by the deep blush that spread from Jean's ears down her neck and across her chest I'd wager the answer to Logan's question was a 'no'.**

**"We're not talking about Scott and I, and I'm not the one who is pregnant."**

**"Naw ya ain't, so is that why yer givin attitude, outta jealousy. What, you want a little rugrat running around and one-eye can't give it to you?" Logan spoke with a sneer. "Or maybe Scott ain't the one ya want ta 'knock you up'," Logan continued and I could see Jean flinch at the words and I know her well enough to know that Logan was hitting a sensitive spot.**

**"Logan," I called to him and touched his arm gently. I could feel some of the tension in his body roll off. "Please calm down."**

**"That probably ain't gonna happen 'til we leave, so are we done here?" He asked as he continued to glare at Jean who had the decency to avert her eyes and nod her head. "Good let's go 'Ro," He said as he gently grasped my hand and helped me from the bed. "I guess we shouldn't expect a congratulations or baby gift for you huh Red?" Again Jean flinched at his words and shot her sorrow filled eyes to me. She quickly moved to me and pulled me into a tight embrace.**

**"I'm sorry sister," Jean said not bothering to whisper her words for she knew Logan would hear her regardless. "This is a blessing and I am truly happy for you, honestly." And I knew that she was but I also knew that she was jealous too, but I wasn't sure of the reason. Did she want to have a baby herself, or did she simply want Logan?**

* * *

**"You know Jean did raise a pretty good point," I spoke as we made our way back up to the main level.**

**"There was no point ta none of that shit she said, that was jealousy plain and simple." Logan replied.**

**"Yes I suppose it was, in part, but do you not think that you are partially to blame for that?" I stated and I got the reaction I had expected, Logan stopped dead in his tracks and focused on me, his eyes demanding an explanation. "Logan for years you have flirted with Jean and have done everything in your power, short of forcing yourself onto her, to try and get her into bed. I know that she would never actually go to bed with you, she is too devoted to Scott but I also know that she liked the attention you gave her. I think now she feels that there can be no more flirting between you two."**

**"Says who?" Logan asked and I swear it felt as if he had slapped, no punched me in the face.**

**"Excuse me?" I had to hear this. Was he seriously telling me that he intended to continue flirting with Jean even after 'everything' that has happened?**

**"Who says I've been trying ta get Jean into bed? Yeah it would have been nice and I sure as hell would have jumped at the chance, but that wasn't the goal. I loved her and I wanted her because I loved her." He announced and I wished to God that he hadn't.**

**"I see," I forced down the lumped that had formed in my throat and the tears that itched to fall from my eyes. Here was a man who wasn't known for expressing his feelings and yet here he was telling me so freely that he loved Jean. I already knew of course, but I had assumed that now that we were whatever it is that we were, that his feelings had changed.**

**"But that don't matter now because I've chosen you." He had said chosen but what I heard was 'settled for'.**

**"Yes well you do not have to settle with me if you want to be with Jean, Logan," I said plainly and tried to put on the bravest face as I looked at him, and I prayed that no tears would fall.**

**"I ain't settling 'Ro, not anymore. Do you love me?" He asked with a softened tone. I quickly dropped my eyes to the floor not sure of how to reply. Do I tell the truth and risk having my heart broken by Logan's rejection or do I lie and risk hurting him by my false rejection. "'Ro," He cupped my chin and lifted my face until my eyes locked onto his. "It ain't a trick question, do…you…love…me?" I nodded my head. "Say it," Logan demanded unsatisfied with a simple head nod.**

**"Yes I love you Logan, but…"**

**"I love you too," He said and spoke the last thing I would have ever expected to come from his mouth in that moment and his words were enough to silence mine. "So ya see darlin, with Jean my love would have never been reciprocated. It might have been exploited to satisfy Jean's needs but never reciprocated. But you give your love to me, even though up until this very moment you didn't think I would ever reciprocate it. So there ya go Ms. Ororo Munroe." Logan said this as he brushed his thumb across my bottom lip. "I can't tell ya when it happened exactly but know that I've fallin for ya. You can run away screaming now, not that it's gonna do ya any good 'cause yer stuck with me now," He smirked while he reached out and stroked my belly, and I smiled and then I enveloped him into my arms. I could not stop the smile on my lips or the silent prayer of thanks that fell from my mouth. Goddess I love Logan, the mighty Wolverine and he by his own admission loved me back. "Now that that's settled," Logan spoke out as I pulled back from the hug. "Let's go feed my kit."**

**"Your kit, what am I an incubator?" I jokingly asked as we continued to climb the stairs. Logan only tossed a wolfish smile over his shoulder at me and I playfully smacked his arm. "You know some of what Jean said does have me a bit concerned, what do we say to the children? Once I start showing question will arise, and then when it is revealed that you are the father, I don't even want to think about all of the rumors that will be passed around then."**

**"Don't worry about it I'll take care of it." Logan stated matter-of-factly and I arched my brow intrigued by what he meant. I did not have time to think on it long because he had finally exited the stairwell to the main floor and was headed to the dining area.**

**When we arrive most of the student body and the faculty members had arrive and were already seated, with the Professor in his usual spot at the head of the table, Jean at manage to beat Logan and I up since she took the elevators. She was already seated in her spot beside Scott. I moved to make my way to my seat but was stilled when Logan's hand grasped mine.**

**"Listen up!" He barked out and all the chatter around the table paused and all eyes turned to us. My breath stopped and I was sure that my eyes looked ready to pop out of my head. Surely Logan was not about to do what I thought he was about to do. "'Ro and I got an announcement ta make, we're together now and we're having a baby. And I better not hear any shit about it from anybody. Now if any of you crumb snatchers have questions about where babies come from, feel free ta ask anybody 'except' me about it." Logan then paused and it seemed that everyone in the room was frozen momentarily before the room went into an uproar. The room filled with exclaims of 'Oh My Gosh', 'That's so sweet', and 'Congratulations' as just about every student and teacher stepped up and gave me a hug and Logan a nod. Once things had settled down Logan and I took our seats, side by side at the table. "See told ya I'd take care of it." Logan said and I could only smile and shake my head at him.**


End file.
